Enamorando a Konoha en 30 días
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Lo que menos esperaba Konoha Akinori era que el "tallarín ruso" Lev Haiba del Nekoma se le confesara, pero tras pensar que era una broma al inicio, Lev se abre paso en su corazón esforzándose para que Konoha lo acepte. Two-shot LevKono, dale una oportunidad porque en realidad la ship es muy bonita, pero injustamente ignorada. Contiene lemmon.
1. Chapter 1: 1-15

**N/A**

 **Este fic nació como one-shot y terminó como como two-shot gracias a que mi Konoha me permitió tomar sus ideas.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a ti, mi Konoha, aunque no me hayas querido pasar tu fanart ;3; yo te doy 5, 704 palabras llenas de mi amor.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, los dejo leer (Si acaso alguien más se interesó por este one-shot).**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, el universo, etc, son creación de Haruichi Furudate, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, por y para fans.  
** **La imagen de portada pertenece a mochiko_903, la uso porque es hermosa y me encanta, pero no la reclamo como mía.**

* * *

 **Días 00: Amor a primera vista**

Fue en un campamento de entrenamiento cuando lo vio por primera vez, Lev quedó prendado de aquel chico desde ese día y lo que llamó su atención fue lo desapercibido que pasaba entre su equipo. Todo el mundo miraría a Bokuto por su llamativa personalidad y por ese cabello tan extraño, y nadie podía ignorar a Akaashi por su habilidad y por su tremenda belleza, sin embargo nadie se fijaba en aquel rubio sigiloso, como si fuera un extra, a pesar de ser un titular, no era más que "la estrella de soporte de Fukurodani".

Le costó averiguar su nombre, pasó dos días enteros preguntándole a cualquier persona que entraba en su campo de visión, para su sorpresa, no consiguió nada de alguien que no fuera de Fukurodani. Fue Bokuto quien le desveló el misterio, su nombre era Konoha Akinori, ese nombre se repitió en su mente durante todo el día y la noche que le siguieron.

No sabía con exactitud que era lo que le sucedía con aquel chico, ni porqué cada que lo veía sentía erizarse cada cabello de su nuca, ni porque deseaba atravesarse en el camino de su mirada cada que jugaban partidos de práctica. No fue hasta que Kuroo hizo un comentario al aire que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Has estado muy distraído Lev ¿Será que estás enamorado? – Fue lo que dijo el capitán de Nekoma, completamente en broma, pero hizo que el despistado medio ruso comprendiera que era lo que ocasionaba el miembro casi fantasma de Fukurodani en él.

 **Día 1: Confesión no tan exitosa.**

Haiba Lev no era el tipo de persona discreta, no sabía guardarse pensamientos y mucho menos sentimientos, y aunque nunca dejó de pensar en que le gustaba Konoha - pensamiento que estaba seguido por un profundo suspiro que emergía desde sus grandes pulmones - fue capaz de mantener su nuevo "secreto"; al menos por el tiempo en el que estuvo ocupado con remates, recepciones, puntos, jugadas y un par de patadas de Yaku, pero cuando llegó el momento en el que todos los equipos aflojaron el paso y fueron a comer algo nutritivo para reponer la energía usada en la práctica, el pensamiento rebotó contra todas las paredes de su mente con fuerza, haciendo que buscara con la mirada al rubio. Parecía como si desde que se había enterado que estaba enamorado sus sentimientos no hicieran más que crecer y temía que fueran a hacerlo explotar, así que se decidió a confesarse a Konoha.

Literalmente en el segundo en el que pensó en confesarse se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentando, muy callado para sorpresa de todos, pero cuando vio a Akinori comiendo tranquilamente, decidió esperar, no quería interrumpirlo, lo había visto jugar cada que podía y seguramente estaba hambriento, de mínimo Lev sí estaba hambriento, y no podía declararse con el estómago vacío, así que se sentó de nuevo y comió con ansias ante la mirada extrañada de todos. Para el resto del equipo de los gatos el comportamiento del joven rematador era ni similar al normal, incluso consideraban la posibilidad de que estuviera enfermo.

Se mantuvo sentado en la mesa, inquieto, mirando cada tanto hacia Konoha, esperando a que se levantara para ir tras de él. No se sentía capaz de irrumpir en la mesa de Fukurodani y gritarle sus sentimientos en frente de todos. Y el milagro finalmente pasó, el rubio se levantó de la mesa en cuanto hubo terminado de cenar y salió solo del área que funcionaba como comedor. Sin importarle que se viera sospechoso o que hiciera obvias sus intenciones, Lev salió disparado tras de él. - Konoha-senpai - Llamó en voz alta, para atraer su atención una vez alejados del comedor, cosa que consiguió, el rubio detuvo su andar y se giró para encontrarse con el "tallarín ruso", lucho en su mente para recordar el nombre de aquel chico, pero antes de que pudiera recordar, el otro comenzó a hablar a la velocidad de los disparos de una metralleta – Konoha-senpai, lamento mucho la interrupción, probablemente estás cansado pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, creo que es asombroso como puedes hacer todo en cuanto a volley se refiere y últimamente no puedo evitar voltear a verte cuando estás cerca y no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, mi corazón se acelera incluso cuando pienso en ti. Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora sé que me gustas mucho. Konoha-senpai, me gustaría salir contigo -.

Konoha Akinori pestañeó, por un momento pensó que el otro le había hablado en ruso, descartó la idea pues en efecto le había entendido - ¿Qué clase de pésima broma es esa? - Lev iba a decir que no era una broma, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio, que siguió hablando con un tono entre desganado y fastidiado – No me i porta si es una broma tuya o si has perdido alguna apuesta, es un truco ya viejo y muy gastado, así que no me jodas con eso – y se dio la vuelta sin más, dejando atrás a un confundido ojiverde, preguntándose si acaso eso era un rechazo.

 **Día 2: Una lata de café**

El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al medio ruso en la mañana, fue la conclusión de que Konoha no lo había rechazado completamente, solamente le había dicho que "no lo jodiera con eso", simplemente no debía volver a pedirle que salieran y ya.

Así que al final del entrenamiento de ese día, Lev se le acercó nuevamente a Konoha, cuando los ojos amarillos repararon en él, su dueño hizo una mueca de cansancio – Konoha-senpai, toma – Dijo el más alto y le extendió una botella de agua - ¿Agua? ¿Me estas ofreciendo agua? Hay una máquina expendedora justo allí, si quisiera agua iría por una botella - Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, además de que Konoha le señalara la máquina nombrada con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- … ¿Prefieres café? - Lev sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra deportiva una lata de café - También la compré de la expendedora – Dijo, estirándola con la otra mano y sonriéndole a Konoha, quien alternó la mirada entre la lata de café, la botella de agua y Lev, procesando la información – Tomaré la lata de café... - Dijo el miembro de Fukurodani mientras tomaba la mencionada lata, aún con gesto desconfiado. – Gracias – Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente, pues algunas personas de sus equipos los estaban comenzando a mirar.

A Lev Haiba le hizo muy feliz el hecho de que aceptara la lata de café.

 **Día 3: Botella de agua**

Ese tercer día la interacción que logró Lev con Konoha fue menor, ya que ese día no intercambió ninguna palabra con él, simplemente, en medio de un partido de práctica de Fukurodani contra Ubugawa, Lev se acercó a donde estaba la mochila de Konoha y dejó un agua a un lado, cuando se volteó para ver al rubio, se dio cuenta de que este le estaba viendo también, el más alto sonrió abiertamente e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, después, como se figuraba que su gesto no sería contestado, se dio la vuelta y simplemente se fue.

Cuando Konoha se acercó a su mochila tomó el agua con su usual desgano y se dio cuenta al instante que el agua estaba fresca, había pensado que Lev le había ido a botar la botella de agua que había comprado el día anterior para así poder deshacerse de ella, pero al contrario, la baja temperatura del agua indicaba que había sido sacada de la máquina recientemente. Contrario a los dos días anteriores, no hubo mueca de desagrado en su rostro, sin embargo, aún seguía intentando averiguar que demonios se tramaba el bloqueador central de Nekoma.

 **Día 4: Chocolate amargo**

Este era el último día que los otros equipos pasarían entrenando en las instalaciones del Nekoma, por lo tanto, todos los equipos dieron lo mejor de sí, entrenando más fuerte que cualquier otro día, ya que sería su última oportunidad de pulir sus técnicas y tácticas contra otros equipos antes de los partidos oficiales, en este día hasta las personas que parecían tener una energía ilimitada acabaron agotadas, no era diferente el caso de Lev. Sin embargo, el cansancio no le impidió correr hasta una tienda cercana a la escuela tan pronto como acabó de limpiar lo que le correspondía del gimnasio y haber comido a la velocidad de la luz, regresó en el momento justo en el que los integrantes del Nekoma despedían al resto de los equipos, quienes tomaban sus respectivos caminos para regresar a sus escuelas y posteriormente, a sus casas. Llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los miembros del Fukurodani, Konoha se encontraba algo apartado de sus compañeros, observándolos y lanzando unos cuantos comentarios sardónicos. - Konoha-senpai – Le llamó con la voz un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo de la carrera, el mencionado rematador suspiró cansadamente y se volteó hacia Lev - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó desganadamente e incluso algo agresivo, temiendo un poco por lo que el miembro de Nekoma fuera a decir o hacer enfrente de todos, pero para su sorpresa Lev sólo le extendió la mano con una pequeña bolsa de celofán amarrada con una cinta roja, Akinori los reconoció de inmediato. - ¿Chocolates? ¿Es en serio? - Pero al ver que Lev no se inmutaba y al contrario miraba los chocolates con interrogación, entendió que efectivamente, era en serio – No me gustan los dulces, los detesto -.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lev, tan confiada y deslumbrante como siempre – Lo sé, Bokuto-san me lo dijo, son chocolates amargos – Konoha quedó un poco flasheado por esa sonrisa y entrecerró un poco más sus ya rasgados ojos. Estuvieron en la misma posición, en silencio, mientras Konoha reflexionaba sobre los chocolates y sobre que Bokuto era un bocón, ¿Cuánto sabría Bokuto? ¿Sería él partícipe de la broma que le estaba jugando el de ojos verdes? Sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas por las palabras de Lev - ¿No los quieres? - Y hubo algo en la mirada verde, un titubeo o incluso un destello de tristeza, que hizo que Konoha tomara los chocolates rápidamente y en silencio. Hubo un intercambio de palabras más, Lev despidiéndose de Konoha y diciendo que lo vería pronto, Konoha pensando para sí que esperaba no verlo pronto. Y tras unos cuchicheos en general de todos los presentes y testigos de la escena, todos volvieron a sus escuelas.

Konoha no botó los chocolates a la basura, al contrario, los guardó en su mochila y se hizo el propósito de probarlos, de todos modos ya los había aceptado y no era partidario de tirar la comida.

 **Día 5: Mensaje corto**

Ese día era domingo, un tranquilo y aburrido domingo de descanso, tras una semana de duros entrenamientos Konoha quería descansar y estudiar en paz, sin embargo al despertar notó que tenía un mensaje, lo ignoró pensando que no era nada importante, se levantó a desayunar y a volver a su rutina diaria, pero 6 horas más tarde, mientras estaba sentado frente a su escritorio repasando lo visto en las clases, otro mensaje le llegó. Revisó su teléfono y en él encontró dos mensajes de un número desconocido, los mensajes decían:

 _1- De: *********** a las 8:10 a.m._  
 _Buenos días, ¿Descansaste anoche?_

 _2- De: *********** a las 1:23 p.m._  
 _No olvides comer algo más al rato_

Había decidido ignorar los mensajes, hasta que sólo 3 horas más tarde le llegó otro:

 _De *********** a las 3:17 p.m._  
 _¿Ya has comido algo? No es bueno si te saltas comidas_

En ese momento decidió responder:

 _Para: ***********_

 _¿Quién carajos eres?_

La respuesta no tardó mas que un par de minutos.

 _De: ***********_

 _Soy Haiba Lev, ¡El próximo ace de Nekoma!_

La expresión de desgana usual de Konoha mutó a ser una de incredulidad mezclada con irritación ¿Quién demonios se presentaba como "el próximo ace"?

 **Día 6-10: Más mensajes**

Los mensajes continuaron por alrededor de una semana, la mayoría eran mensajes cortos y algunos con muy poco sentido, donde le relataba cosas que le habían sucedido en el día. Para disgusto de Konoha Akinori los mensajes tenían una frecuencia de entre 3.5 y 4.2 horas; además de estos mensajes "ocasionales", Konoha recibía un mensaje por la mañana donde Lev le deseaba los buenos días y uno por la noche, ya que estaba a punto de dormirse, donde le deseaba las buenas noches.

Konoha soportó durante esta semana el "acoso" del chico Haiba en silencio, abriendo los mensajes sólo para que la alerta de su celular no le siguiera molestando y evitando leerlos por la incomodidad que le ocasionaban. Únicamente los primeros días leyó por encima los mensajes, pero paró cuando por la noche recibió un mensaje donde la última línea decía "Descansa y sueña bonito, yo seré feliz si sueño contigo", razón suficiente para que decidiera no volver a leerlos jamás.

 **Día 11: ¿Qué piensas de...?**

En medio de una práctica extraordinaria de fin de semana, realizada por la cercanía de los torneos, Bokuto Kotaro se le acercó alegremente, únicamente para preguntarle en un tono casual y relajado: "Konoha "¿Qué piensas del middle blocker de Nekoma? Ya sabes, Lev Haiba, el chico alto" La expresión de Konoha se contrajo con algo de desprecio al escuchar ese nombre y mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Konoha, entre ellas "molestia" y "mátenme", pero antes de si quiera contestar y con un tono aún más desganado y cansado que el usual, preguntó: - Bokuto ¿A qué viene la pregunta? -. Kotaro, en su enorme inocencia, reveló la razón, la cual era 'muy simple' a ojos de los tres bufones involucrados. El "plan maestro", como lo llamó Bokuto, se resumió de la siguiente manera: - Verás, Haiba me pidió tu número el último día del campamento de entrenamiento y me había estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre ti, y después recibí ese mensaje de Kuroo donde me pedía que te preguntara si te agradaba Haiba Lev, porque resulta que tú si le agradas y mucho, así que le pidió de favor a Kuroo que me pidiera de favor que yo te preguntara, así que dime... ¿Te agrada? -.

Los pensamientos de Konoha acerca del chico mitad japonés, fueron ligeramente filtrados antes de que los dijera, así que en lugar de decir lo molesto e irritante que le parecía que llevara esa broma hasta tales límites y lo agotador que era recibir esos mensajes, dijo un simple: - Me cae mal -.

Incluso para alguien como Bokuto fue fácil entender que algo estaba haciendo que Konoha lo pasara mal, ya que llevaba 3 años conociéndolo. Contestó al mensaje de Kuroo con la verdad, pero ambos capitanes decidieron guardar silencio respecto a la opinión del rubio de ojos pequeños.

 **Día 12: Primera cita, o algo así**

Cuando Konoha se levantó esa mañana, tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer.

Gracias a Bokuto sabía que los chicos de Nekoma entrenaban en domingo al tener sus prácticas extracurriculares antes de los partidos, al contrario de como lo hacían en Fukurodani, que entrenaban los sábados, así que sabía exactamente dónde encontrar al ruidoso y ya molesto medio japonés.

Esperó en la entrada de la preparatoria, gracias a la habilidad que Bokuto tenía para hablar más de la cuenta sabía incluso la hora exacta en la que las prácticas terminaban, por eso no llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando se dio cuenta que los miembros del equipo de volleyball comenzaban a salir. Por alguna razón a la que no le dio demasiada importancia tuvo que esperar un poco más de tiempo hasta que vio salir al gigante ruso acompañado del líbero del Nekoma, parecía que iba regañando a Haiba, sin embargo cuando el menor se dio cuenta de que Konoha estaba allí, cortó rápidamente la platica con su senpai, que al ver que se alejaba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca soltó un suspiro molesto y se fue con aire resignado.

Se dio cuenta de que Lev se le acercaba con una energía y una sonrisa enormes, aguantó sus ganas de golpearlo o de si quiera poner una mala cara, incluso cuando el otro le gritó "Konoha-senpai!" como si quisiera llamar la atención de todo Japón. Cuando lo tuvo en frente se limitó a saludarlo con un seco y hostil - Haiba –. Esperaba que el otro le acribillara con preguntas o con cosas sin sentido como lo hacía en sus mensajes, pero al contrario, Lev se mantuvo callado, expectante. Konoha prefirió ir al punto – Deja de ir diciéndole a todo el mundo que yo te gusto, es ir demasiado lejos con tu bromita. Además ¿Qué es eso de ir pidiendo favores tan estúpidos? Es demasiado molesto que metas a otras personas, bien podrías haberme pedido directamente mi número o preguntarme si me agradas en lugar de hacer cosas dignas de un maldito acosador y ya que tocamos el tema de tu extraño comportamiento ¿Porqué carajos me mandas mensajes cada 3 horas? ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Es en extremo molesto que lo hagas, más bien, simplemente eres demasiado molesto con cualquier cosa que hagas -. Akinori no se dio cuenta hasta que terminó de hablar que Lev había metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y había ido encogiendo los hombros con cada palabra, incluso parecía que había hecho un pequeño puchero.

\- Konoha- senpai, yo… de verdad no bromeo cuando digo que me gustas – Lev desvió la mirada, Konoha se sorprendió por ese gesto y por la postura que tenía el menor, incluso por la tristeza que se escuchaba en sus palabras – Pero no te pregunté directamente las cosas porque tenía miedo de que te enojaras y me rechazaras de nuevo, aunque al final viniste todo el camino hasta acá para fecha carne jaja - La corta risa de Lev había sonado lastimera y triste – Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, prometo ya no molestarte más -. En ningún momento Lev había levantado la mirada, Konoha pensó muy dentro de su mente que jamás habría imaginado que el gigante pudiera verse tan frágil, sobre todo cuando siempre se veía tan alegre y enérgico, todo lo contrario a lo que Konoha podía apreciar en ese preciso momento. Ese pensamiento hizo que algo se removiera dentro del jugador de Fukurodani y que reflexionara un momento las cosas, era verdad que nunca le había dado la pauta de que se le acercara a pedirle o preguntarle nada, siempre había rechazado cualquier acercamiento del de pelo rubio grisáceo, y si se detenía a pensarlo con cuidado lo rechazaba por la simple idea de que todo era una broma y que el ruso nunca se fijaría en alguien tan promedio como él, a pesar de que en realidad Lev nunca le había dado señales que comprobaran esta teoría, al contrario.

Cuando terminaron sus cavilaciones ya era un poco tarde, mientras había pensado en todo lo anterior pudo ver como Lev había hecho una reverencia disculpándose por última vez y se había dado la vuelta para irse con paso calmado y desanimado.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, lo cual no le costó más que unos segundos y pensó con cuidado sus palabras, tampoco es que su intención hubiera sido hacer llorar a Lev o algo así pero casi lo había conseguido, para enmendar un poco las cosas dijo: – Sigo sin creer que realmente vayas en serio, sin embargo puedes… demostrarme que no mientes, sería como estar a prueba-. Lev sólo tardó un segundo en levantar la mirada y ver a Konoha con un renovado brillo en los ojos, Konoha un poco alarmado de que Lev pensara algo estúpido se apresuró a añadir – Pero no es nada formal y tienes prohibido ir por allí ventilado que salgo contigo – Vio sorprendido como el otro asentía con ganas. Al correr de los segundos una incomodidad comenzó a crecer, porque Lev parecía no tener intención de hablar, Konoha se resigno y prosiguió – Para empezar deberíamos tener una cita o algo así, no puedes decir que realmente te gusto si ni siquiera me conoces, no soy la gran cosa y es probable que te arrepientas – Konoha esta vez fue consciente de la transición de los gestos de Lev, cuando el rubio platino volvió a hablar había una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios y sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción, pero aún se veía nervioso - ¡Tengamos una cita ahora mismo! – Pidió Lev en una voz que demostraba todo su entusiasmo. Konoha tuvo el impulso de preguntar porque debían tener una cita en ese mismo momento, pero su duda fue contestada sin que la llegara a externar – Yo no tengo nada que hacer y aunque así fuera lo cancelaría para salir contigo y de todos modos ya has venido todo el camino hasta acá por mi culpa así que déjame invitarte algo y demostrarte que voy muy en serio contigo. Hay una cafetería cerca de la estación, podemos ir allí y después te acompañaré a la estación ¿Te parece Konoha-senpai? –.

Akinori resistió el impulso de negarse, después de todo había sido su idea. Levantó los hombros restándole importancia y contestó con un - ¿Por qué no? -. Ante esa respuesta Lev comenzó a andar alegremente pero en silencio, temía decir algo que molestase a Konoha, era algo que siempre le pasaba y de lo que ya era consciente, sin embargo no sabía como evitarlo y no quería arruinar la oportunidad que tenía. El peli platino con toques rubios iba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó que Konoha lo llamaba con voz molesta, - Haiba ¿podrías caminar más lento? Vas demasiado rápido - Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Konoha iba varios pasos por detrás de él, se detuvo para que el otro lo alcanzara y se excusó rápidamente – Es sólo mi paso normal – La sonrisa de Lev demostraba diversión. Esa fue sólo la primera de muchas cosas que entrarían en la lista de Konoha, que sin pensarlo comenzaría a contar cada cosa que hacían diferente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería, Konoha pidió un café negro y un snack ligero. Lev pidió un postre dulce y una malteada. Konoha contó la segunda diferencia.

Se habían mantenido en un relativo silencio desde que habían ordenado, intercambiaban miradas y una que otra frase, sin embargo no se podía considerar que tuvieran una conversación. Akinori se hartó de sentir el incómodo silencio ¿Acaso no se suponía que iban para conocerse mejor? Hastiado del silencio dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: - Eres muy alto –, sorprendió a Lev, quien sólo se rio un poco antes de contestarle – No es que yo sea taaaaan alto, los japoneses tienen una estatura promedio muy baja -. Esto desencadenó una tranquila discusión entre que si los rusos eran gigantes o si los japoneses eran hombres pequeños. Transcurrieron de esta manera los minutos, una conversación llevó a otra y mientras estaban a la mitad de sus alimentos (que habían llegado en medio de la conversación) Konoha comenzó a expresarse de una manera un tanto deprimente sobre sí mismo, alertando a Lev.

-Ni siquiera sé porque he sido yo y no otro quien según tú te gusta. Si me miras con atención no soy atractivo – A Lev le habría gustado refutarlo, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad – Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas chicas tras de ti, deberías salir con alguna ¿O acaso eres gay? – El silencio se hizo presente y supo que esta vez Konoha si esperaba respuesta, tranquilamente le contestó – No soy gay o al menos no me considero así, más que nada porque no me gusta etiquetarme, simplemente cuando alguien me gusta, me gusta y ya, sin importar su género, por eso he salido con un par de chicas, pero siempre me botan después de unos días -.

Konoha no estaba sorprendido de que Lev hubiera salido con chicas antes, era alto, sus ojos de un bonito verde, su piel muy clara y de más, claramente tenía un físico privilegiado, pero saber que lo botaban al final era algo inquietante - ¿Te botaban? – Preguntó con el ligero temor de que fuera un tema delicado, pero para su buena suerte parecía que con Lev ningún tema era delicado y obtuvo su respuesta – Les gustaba mi aspecto físico y por eso se me declaraban pero al salir conmigo se enojaban porque era "demasiado ruidoso", "algo tonto", "atraía mucho la atención" y otras cosas – Tras decir esto Lev se llevó su malteada a la boca y se la terminó con gusto, aunque parecía que a Lev no le afectaba Konoha tenía la sensación de que no era así y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo del chico medio ruso la primera vez que lo vio, se sintió un poco culpable, pero fue interrumpido por Lev que comenzó a hablar de otras cosas y a llevar la conversación a otro lado.

Lev acompañó a Konoha a la estación y al despedirse se inclinó y le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla, Akinori arrugó la frente y estaba listo para reclamar pero se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a funcionar correctamente, alarmado sintió como el calor se iba a acumulando en su cara y con pavor huyó de la mirada curiosa de Lev, adentrándose en la estación mientras se maldecía por haberse sonrojado. Entendía su propia reacción a medias, no estaba acostumbrado a que rusos lindos de dos metros lo besaran de la nada pero por lo menos su reacción pudo haber sido más discreta, se fue con cara de odio todo el camino hasta su casa y no fue hasta que recibió el típico mensaje de buenas noches de Lev que reparó en que a pesar de todo la "cita" no había sido tan desagradable, incluso podía ser que se la hubiera pasado un poco bien.

 **Día 13: Primera regla**

Al día siguiente ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de levantarse con su habitual alarma pues antes de que esta sonara su celular comenzó a emitir el tono configurado para las llamadas entrantes de números desconocidos. Silenció la primera llamada, ignoró la segunda, rechazó la tercera y finalmente, a la cuarta llamada miró la pantalla de su celular; en esta se exhibía el número no guardado, pero Konoha tenía la sensación de que lo conocía. Después de rechazar esa cuarta llamada se metió a su historial de llamadas, no figuraba el número allí, pero antes de que alguna idea le cruzara por la mente recibió un mensaje del mismo número que trajo consigo la iluminación: Tan sólo leer la parte inicial del mensaje supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía el número, también esas 5 primeras palabras del mensaje lo alentaron, por primera vez, a seguir leyendo el mensaje, en este Lev le pedía disculpas por si las llamadas lo habían molestado y le preguntaba si podía llamarle de nuevo por la tarde, Konoha pensó para sí que lo mejor era poner en claro las cosas ya que había accedido a tener una relación de prueba con el chico más alto del Nekoma y, también por primera vez presionó el botón de responder al mensaje. Pensó con calma las palabras que debía emplear y las plasmó en un mensaje de texto:

 _Para: ***********_

 _Por favor no me llames más, odio las llamadas. También intenta_  
 _mandarme sólo un mensaje al día y no uno cada 3 horas, resulta molesto._

Dio una revisión al mensaje y después lo mandó. Al dar un tercer vistazo al mensaje pensó que debería registrar el número, fue a sus contactos y lo guardó. Cuando regresó a los mensajes pudo leer arriba del texto que había escrito minutos atrás un sencillo

 _"Para: Haiba Lev"_

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo interno al que no le prestó ni la menor atención y se levantó para prepararse para la escuela.

 **Día 14: Palabras de aliento**

El día anterior había recibido sólo dos mensajes y había sentido menos desprecio al verlos en su bandeja de entrada, aunque había dicho que sólo le mandara un mensaje, dos era mejor que diez.

En la mañana recibió el usual mensaje de buenos días y lo ignoró como usualmente lo hacía. Tuvo un normal y monótono día escolar, llegó a su casa y siguió con su rutina diaria. No fue hasta entrada la noche que recibió un mensaje de Lev, un seco e inusual mensaje, donde todo lo que ponía era un simple "Buenas noches, Konoha-senpai", Akinori no necesitó más que eso para entender que algo estaba mal. Konoha era en realidad, una persona amable cuando alguien lo necesitaba, cuando tenía que animar a Bokuto durante uno de sus dramas era la clara y viva prueba de ello. Texteó un mensaje de respuesta por instinto

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _¿Está todo bien?_

Tan pronto como presionó enviar se arrepintió, tal vez no era que a Haiba le hubiera pasado algo, quizá no quería hablar con Konoha y estaba en todo su derecho. Ni bien la idea de que Lev se hubiera hartado de mandarle mensaje todos los días recibió una respuesta.

 _De Haiba Lev a las 9:31 pm_

 _No todo. Hoy metí la pata en el entrenamiento y Nekomata-sensei_  
 _me llamó la atención, Kuroo-san también se molestó y me hizo practicar_  
 _después de terminado el entrenamiento con Yaku-san. Como él no quería_  
 _quedarse pasó la mayoría del tiempo enojado conmigo y me golpeó una vez. Se_  
 _suponía que Kenma también se quedaría a practicar conmigo pero dijo que_  
 _yo era una molestia y se fue. Me siento mal por causar tantos_  
 _problemas, debería ser menos idiota._

Konoha leyó dos veces el mensaje, había visto que reprendían al ruso unas cuantas veces en las prácticas conjuntas y en los partidos de práctica y que él recordara, Haiba siempre se lo tomaba muy bien, sonreía y simplemente lo intentaba otra vez. No entendía entonces porque parecía que a Lev le afectara tanto esta vez.

Al pensarlo un par de minutos por fin lo entendió, si a él le estuvieran recordando todo el tiempo sus errores y reprendiéndolo, probablemente ya habría dejado el volleyball, simplemente no lo volvería a intentar para que dejaran de molestarlo. Le dieron unas ganas enormes de animarlo, de decirle algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor, no supo si por fuerza de la costumbre o por alguna otra razón. Así que simplemente comenzó a enumerar lo que pensaba que eran buenas cualidades de Lev.

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _No te sientas mal, vas en primer año y es la primera vez que juegas volleyball, que_  
 _tengas errores es normal, al contrario, tu progreso es muy bueno, ese remate de látigo_  
 _que haces es genial, tu gran altura es una gran ventaja, aprendes rápido, pero sobre_  
 _todo tu entusiasmo es lo mejor que tienes, no te das por vencido y eso te hace genial._

 _De Haiba Lev a las 9:58_

 _¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mí?_

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _Pues sí, lo pienso._

 _De Haiba Lev a las 10:02_

 _Muchas gracias Konoha-senpai, prometo esforzarme al máximo mañana._

Konoha no respondió y después de media hora pensó que no recibiría ningún otro mensaje, pero cuando iba terminando los deberes, lo recibió:

 _De Haiba Lev a las 10:49_

 _La próxima vez entrenemos juntos, quiero volverme tan bueno como tú, porque_  
 _eres asombroso y te admiro._

El mensaje lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, iba a responder cuando le llegó uno más:

 _De Haiba Lev a las 10:44_

 _Me gustas muchísimo y quisiera abrazarte mucho ¿podría hacerlo_  
 _en nuestra próxima cita? También me gustaría besarte, pero nunca lo he_  
 _hecho antes y no quisiera que te molestes si lo hago._

Konoha se imaginó a Lev besándolo y se sonrojó completamente, sin pensar en sus acciones aventó el celular al otro lado de la habitación e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el problema que le planteaba su libro de texto, pero la imagen mental no desaparecía y cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su cara se coloreaba de rojo.

 **Día 15: El chocolate**

A la mañana siguiente Konoha estaba un tanto molesto con Lev, por hacer que no pudiera adelantar su tarea con éxito, así que ignoró su mensaje en la mañana y en la tarde no le había contestado. En el transcurso de la tarde-noche, mientras hacía una ligera limpieza encontró los chocolates amargos que Lev le había regalado. En el momento de los hechos se le hizo molesto que le diera chocolates en frente de todos, pero en retrospectiva se le hacía incluso un buen detalle.

Los puso sobre su escritorio para tenerlos a la vista y cuando terminó de limpiar se sentó frente a ellos, había decidido que los probaría cuando los había aceptado y pensó que ese era un buen momento. Quitó el moño rojo que mantenía cerrada la bolsita de celofán y los olfateó, olían bastante bien, se llevó uno a la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco y para su sorpresa estaba delicioso, se metió el resto del cubito de chocolate a la boca y en vez de morderlo lo mantuvo en su boca para sentir mejor el sabor, estaba increíblemente delicioso. Cuando se hubo acabado el primero se comió un segundo y cuando estaba por comerse la tercera pieza se sintió un poco culpable, no debería excederse con los dulces antes de la cena. Regresó ese tercer cubito y cerró la bolsa con la cinta, cuidando de volver a hacer el moño que lo adornaba antes. Sacó su celular y abrió la conversación con Haiba, sin razón ni motivo le envió:

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _Los chocolates que me diste están muy ricos, lamento no haberlos probado antes._

 _De Haiba Lev a las 7:54_

 _Si te gustaron puedo darte más cuando nos volvamos a ver_

Konoha leyó la respuesta y sonrió. Guardó su celular y bajó para ayudar con la cena y durante el transcurso de la noche no perdió la tímida sonrisa de sus labios, hasta que se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero pronto estar subiendo la segunda parte, para lo que yo considero que será el día no oficial del LevKono(?)**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. Chapter 2: 16-22

**N/A**

 **Con mucho amor para mi Konoha personal, ten un magnífico cumpleaños, no olvides que te adoro y ya contesta el rol(?)**

 **Más notas próximamente, muero de sueño.**

* * *

 **Día 16: El inicio**

Konoha se despertó ese día sintiéndose bien, había algo ligeramente diferente, pero tan ligeramente que Konoha no era consciente de ello. Se despertó, abrió su celular y encontró en su bandeja de entrada el usual mensaje, se animó a sí mismo a leerlo, en él se encontró con buenos deseos para su día y un "te quiero" al cual no le hizo muecas ni le dio importancia, inclusive contestó con un corto "Buenos días, Lev".

Siguió con su día normal, no parecía ser un día especial, Konoha no lo sentía como un día especial, pero sus compañeros de clase y equipo sí sentían ese ligero cambio, ya que Akinori parecía un poco diferente, hablaba un poco más y su expresión parecía menos cansada, en lugar de su inmutable indiferencia parecía tener una expresión de tranquilidad y seriedad perpetua.

Konoha tampoco fue capaz de percatarse que una vez que volvió a su casa y subió a su cuarto, miró su teléfono antes de cambiarse el uniforme. Después sacó su libreta y comenzó a repasar los temas vistos en clase, pero a los pocos minutos tomó su teléfono y miró nuevamente la pantalla del celular, al no tener claro que era lo que esperaba ver en él, lo puso sobre el escritorio a un lado de su libreta. Cada cierto tiempo Konoha Akinori volteaba a ver la pantalla negra de su celular, la observaba fijamente por unos segundos y luego volvía a lo suyo. Incluso mientras estaba cenando tenía cierta inquietud de subir a su cuarto a revisar su celular.

A pesar de este comportamiento inusual, Konoha no fue consciente de que esta manía de ver el teléfono cesó cuando un mensaje llegó; era de Lev, deseándole buenas noches e incitándole a que le contara como fue su día. Para Konoha había sido un día común y corriente, por lo cual respondió con un corto mensaje, donde literalmente sólo escribió: normal.

 **Día 17: Maldito seas, Lev Haiba**

Mientras Lev Haiba se preparaba para la escuela esa mañana de pronto se llenó de convicción, ese viernes harían 5 días que no veía a Konoha y lo extrañaba mucho, quería verlo y no se sentía con ganas de esperar, por lo que revisó sus ahorros y decidió que después de la escuela iría con Akinori a su segunda cita. Por supuesto, como se trata de Lev Haiba, Konoha no supo nada del asunto hasta que vio a Lev parado afuera de su escuela mientras salía de la práctica, y como no verlo, si parecía un poste parado al costado de la puerta de la escuela, reluciendo entre el resto de jugadores de Fukurodani. Konoha consideró huir sin ser visto por el medio ruso, pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo se encontró a si mismo caminando en su dirección. Haiba estaba con la vista fija en su celular, manteniendo un rostro serio que Akinori pensó, muy en el fondo y subconscientemente, lo hacía ver _guapo_ ; parecía estar escribiendo algo, Konoha tuvo un ligero pinchazo de curiosidad sobre que estaría haciendo, sus dudas se disiparon cuando escuchó su celular sonar en el bolsillo de su mochila, en ese momento Lev despegó la mirada de la pantalla y se topó con la del punta receptor, Konoha fue testigo de cómo su expresión cambió de seria a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso si le preguntaran, aseguraría que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar o algo así. En su mente, Konoha se quejó consigo mismo del físico privilegiado que tenía el mitad japonés, por este pensamiento soltó un, quizás demasiado áspero, "¿Qué haces aquí?" Se preocupó por un segundo de que el contrario se lo tomara a mal, pero no fue así, al contrario, sin perder la sonrisa Lev empezó su explicación - Te extrañaba, desde el domingo que te vi no habíamos hecho más que mandarnos mensajes, así que pensé que sería genial que tuviéramos otra cita ¿Qué te parece? -. Konoha contestó un poco sarcástico al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios – ¿No deberías haberme preguntado si quería salir contigo antes de que vinieras hasta acá? ¿Cómo se supone que me niegue si ya estás aquí? - Lev mantuvo su enorme sonrisa, mirando directa e intensamente a Konoha, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme y se encogió de hombros - No lo pensé, pero es mejor si no puedes rechazarme - Konoha sonrió con un poco más de intensidad tras esa respuesta tan honesta. Probablemente hace unos días Lev no se hubiera atrevido a contestarle así, se hubiera reprimido por el temor de que Konoha se molestara y lo rechazara completamente, pero ahora sentía una cierta confianza con el rubio jugador de Fukurodani, aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

Tras quedarse en silencio sonriéndose mutuamente, Lev sacó las manos de los bolsillos, acomodó su mochila y tomó a Konoha de la mano, dispuesto a caminar hacia el lugar planeado para su cita, Akinori obviamente intentó soltarse, lo hizo lo más rápido posible, preocupado de que alguien pudiera verlos, Lev se sintió ligeramente rechazado, pero no insistió más, ya lo intentaría en su siguiente cita.

Pasados unos minutos caminando Konoha finalmente preguntó - ¿A dónde vamos? - Lev volvió a sonreír como si quisiera cegar a todo aquel que se atreviera a verlo y contestó con su honestidad y simpleza usual - Vamos a la feria – Los ojos de Konoha se entrecerraron, haciéndose aún más pequeños de lo usual ¿Quién demonios le había dicho a ese alto poste tonto que él quería ir a la feria? No odiaba las ferias, pero tampoco era que le encantaran... Pero Haiba se veía tan animado por ir que no pudo decirle que no, la imagen de un Lev desanimado y en aprietos apareció en su mente, recordándole que él también podía deprimirse, como en aquel mensaje que le mandó y pensó ¿Cuántas veces habría sido regañado esa semana? Y hablando de eso... - Oye, Lev ¿Cómo llegaste tan temprano a Fukurodani? ¿No tuviste práctica? -. Konoha no se esperaba la respuesta que vino a continuación - Me escapé -. Akinori se molestó, no importaba que ahora estuvieran saliendo, si fuera parte de su equipo recibiría una gran reprimenda – Probablemente Yaku me pateará, también creo que Kuroo y Tora me van a dar un sermón de aquí a la Luna – Haiba siguió hablando, cortando los pensamientos de Konoha - Pero habrá valido la pena si puedo pasar una tarde a tu lado – Lev prácticamente canturreó estas palabras mientras tomaba nuevamente de la mano a Konoha como si este no hubiera rechazado el contacto minutos antes; esta vez Akinori no pudo deshacerse del agarre, no tenía la mente para ello, sus pensamientos se habían dispersado ante tales palabras y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, esta vez también tuvo el impulso de aventar el objeto causante de su sonrojo hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero a diferencia de cómo había arrojado su teléfono pocos días atrás, le era imposible arrojar a Lev y se tuvo que quedar allí, a su lado, sonrojado, sin pensar con claridad y siendo arrastrado hasta la entrada de la feria.

No fue hasta que ya estaban a punto de entrar que Konoha comenzó a funcionar con normalidad, pero ya no le vio el caso a deshacerse de la unión de sus manos, ya habían paseado un largo tramo de esa manera, además la sensación era agradable, quisiera admitirlo o no, igual ya no importaba, porque ya estaba lejos de sus compañeros de equipo que lo molestarían si lo vieran actuar "cariñoso" con el fideo ruso. En cuánto entraron, Akinori pudo apreciar una expresión infantil llena de emoción en Lev, admiraba todo como si fuera la primera vez que veía una feria, aunque seguramente no fuera así.

Tras recorrer casi todos los puestos de juegos Konoha se dio cuenta de que Lev verdaderamente no le daba buen uso a su físico excepcional, ni sus largas extremidades habían sido suficientes para ocultar la falta de habilidad de Haiba. Había fallado en lanzar los aros, en disparar con el rifle de aire comprimido y... bueno, prácticamente en todo, incluso había fallado en el Senbonbiki. Lo hacía tan mal y ponía una cara de decepción al quedarse con las manos vacías que finalmente Konoha terminó jugando también, intentó disimular con un – A ver, dame eso, tú no sabes hacerlo, lo haré yo -, al principio fue más que nada por desesperación, pero poco a poco le gustó la expresión de infinita sorpresa y alegría que ponía Lev cada que le pasaba el pequeño premio que Konoha terminaba ganando, tanto le gustaba esa expresión que cuando Lev le extendió todos los que por derecho eran sus premios, terminó diciéndole que los conservara, - De todas formas no tengo donde ponerlos -, Konoha casi no se dio cuenta, pero no le fue desagradable cuando Lev, emocionado por recibir un "regalo" de Konoha, se le aventó encima casi literalmente, y lo abrazó con ganas.

Pocos minutos después sucedió lo inesperado, Konoha nunca se lo hubiera imaginado: Lev tenía un talento. Lo descubrieron cuando el emocionado medio ruso se acercó al Yo-yo Tsuri, Konoha no era bueno en los juegos como ese, que requerían cierta destreza y cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo velocidad, así que cuando Lev se ofreció a pagar su turno como en todos los puestos anteriores, Konoha directamente lo rechazó. Vio como recibía su anzuelo y se agachaba para quedar a la altura del tanque de agua, miró alrededor, había algunas chicas y niños jugando, vio el poco nivel de éxito del resto y se preguntó a si mismo que le hacía pensar a Lev él podía conseguir el pequeño balón. Volvió la vista hacia su acompañante, estaba muy quieto, como nunca lo había visto, la penetrante mirada fija en la superficie del agua, donde los arillos para pescar el balón reposaban, de pronto, con movimientos precisos metió el gancho en el agua y lo sacó con un balón amarillo con franjas, fue tal su destreza que hasta la encargada del juego volteó a verlo con sorpresa; Akinori la escuchó murmurar "vaya chico extranjero", Akinori decidió ignorarla. Lev le mostró emocionado el baloncito lleno de agua y aire, Konoha lo felicitó todavía asombrado por lo cuidadoso que había sido. Lev le regresó el anzuelo a la encargada y esta se lo rechazó diciéndole que como lo había logrado sin que se rompiera, podía sacar otro. Lev se giró inmediatamente hacia Konoha y le preguntó cuál quería, Konoha señaló cualquier globo al azar ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que Lev lo lograra una segunda vez? Al parecer del 100%, porque sacó el segundo globo como si nada y se lo pasó a Konoha, incluso fue casi capaz de sacar un tercero, pero el papel se rompió a medio camino en el aire. Miró absorto el globo que Lev le había puesto en las manos, uno rojo con franjas multicolor.

Konoha vio con incredulidad como Lev lo arrastraba hacia el probablemente único juego que no habían intentado: Kingyo Sukui. Hasta él tenía curiosidad de si la habilidad del mitad ruso serviría para pescar peces dorados que se movían mucho más que globos flotantes.

Lo vio agacharse por segunda vez, con el rostro serio y movimientos calculados, llenó su bowl de agua con la vista fija en un solo pez dorado, a diferencia de otras personas que también estaban intentándolo Lev no actuaba por oportunidad, no se abalanzaba sobre el pez más cercano, al contrario cazaba a uno pacientemente, Konoha pensó por un momento que veía a un gato acechando a su presa y sintió escalofríos, sabía lo que era ser observado tan atentamente por esa mirada y sentía pena por el pez, no era fácil que ese alto y guapo jugador de Nekoma te clavara la mirada por tantos segundos consecutivos, Lev metió la red al agua y levantó con rapidez al pequeño pez, depositándolo en el bowl y quedando con la red intacta. La chica que atendía ese juego también se veía maravillada con Lev y le permitió intentar sacar tantos peces como la red se lo permitiera, Akinori también decidió ignorar la manera en la que la dependienta veía a Lev.

Haiba logró pescar 3 peces, el último fue un pez más grande que los primeros dos, de un color plateado y fue obviamente su peso el que finalmente venció la red – Konoha ¿Quieres quedarte alguno? A mí no me permiten tener mascotas - Quería decir que no, no tenía muchas ganas de cuidar un pez, pero por la cara que tenía Lev no pudo negarse, se quedó con el gran pez de color plateado y Lev le regaló uno a un niño que no había conseguido pescar ninguno, el tercero fue devuelto al tanque.

Ya pasado el atardecer y con la noche avanzando decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa, Lev insistió en acompañar a Konoha hasta su casa, Konoha se negó – Claro que no tonto, yo estoy mucho más cerca que tú, aún tienes que tomar el tren – Lev hizo una especie de puchero y respondió - Pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo... no sé cuándo te veré de nuevo – Akinori rodó los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera pasaría una semana para que volvieran a salir, aun así habló sin pensar bien sus palabras - ¿Qué tal si te acompaño yo a la estación de tren? - Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se quiso retractar y casi rogó que Lev se negara, estaba cansado de la escuela y el entrenamiento y todavía había caminado mucho con Lev, pero obviamente el _half_ no se negó y el mayor se vio obligado a caminar con el tallarín ruso tomándole la mano, se podía acostumbrar a ese contacto.

Platicaron aún más en el camino, casi siempre Konoha era más reservado y con alguien que es una masa de energía andante uno pensaría que casi no tendría oportunidad para abrir la boca, pero Lev le daba muchísimas oportunidades para hablar y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier anécdota o comentario que Akinori quisiera añadir, lo hacía sentir cómo para hablar y Konoha ni siquiera se daba cuenta, lo único que le preocupaba es que se estaban conociendo muchísimo más ese día y su lista de diferencias no hacía más que aumentar ¿Serían capaces de hacer que una relación funcionara a pesar de eso? Konoha comenzó a darle vueltas, pero un apretón en su mano lo regresó a la realidad, ya estaban frente a los torniquetes de entrada de la estación - No me quiero ir, ojalá el día tuviera 38 horas y así podría estar más contigo – Konoha pensó en responder, pero el sonido del tren llegando lo interrumpió, sólo contestó - Anda, ya entra o perderás el tren – Lev se veía un poco triste porque su cita terminara, pero obedientemente soltó su mano, Konoha resintió un poco la falta del calor de la mano de Lev. Se iba a despedir propiamente cuando Lev se abalanzó sobre él por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez no fue un abrazo lo que recibió, más bien recibió un roce de labios ligeramente rudo, inexperto y fugaz, duró segundos, o milésimas de segundos, pero bien pudieron haber sido minutos, Konoha no podría decirlo, el tiempo perdió sentido en ese momento y su estómago se fue a alguna parte de sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que su corazón decidió mudarse a sus oídos, fue vagamente consciente del momento en el que Lev se separó de él, le regaló una sonrisa adornada por un sonrojo y se fue corriendo hacia el tren que ya estaba abriendo sus puertas, Lev logró alcanzar el tren y agitó una mano en dirección de Akinori a través del cristal de la ventana, Konoha también levantó una mano y la agitó suavemente en el aire. El tren desapareció de su vista y solo entonces Konoha fue consciente de lo que había pasado, un furioso sonrojo cubrió toda su cara, era como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrara en hacerlo tener cara de semáforo en alto, giró la cabeza para ver si alguien lo veía y efectivamente un par de curiosos habían visto toda la escena.

¡CARAJO, MALDITO SEAS LEV HAIBA!

 **Día 18: Suspiros y negación**

Konoha Akinori, 18 años, estudiante del tercer año en la Academia Fukurodani, emocionalmente confundido.

Se despertó esa mañana con la neblina del sueño todavía cubriendo su mente, se levantó, fue al baño y se mojó la cara para despertar del todo, fue a sacar su ropa deportiva para ir al entrenamiento de los sábados, se vio en el espejo y suspiró, se sorprendió a sí mismo, que suspirara era rarísimo y no encontraba razón para ello. Bajó a desayunar y mientras lo hacía se tocó los labios con sus palillos y de nuevo suspiró, lo dejó pasar de nuevo.

Llegó al entrenamiento sabatino y todo parecía estar normal, se cambió a su uniforme de entrenamiento, fue a calentar con sus compañeros, y comenzaron a entrenar. No fue hasta avanzado el entrenamiento, en el momento en el que les dieron un descanso, que después de tomar agua se llevó los dedos a los labios y ante el toque, suspiró, Bokuto volteó a verlo - ¿Te pasó algo bueno? Ayer vi que te fuiste con... - Si las miradas mataran, Bokuto Kotaro sería historia. Konoha ni siquiera le contestó, se empinó de nuevo la botella de agua y se fue a otra esquina a pensar a gusto ¿Algo bueno? No como tal, no catalogaría salir con el gigante como algo bueno... O quizá sí, se había divertido y comenzaba a apreciar la compañía del menor pero aun así esa no podía ser la razón de que suspirara, sólo había ido a jugar en unos cuantos puestos, Lev se había llevado los pequeños juguetitos y él se había llevado a casa un pez dorado y un globo, y claro, estaba el hecho de que lo había besado, provocando que su sistema fallara por completo, pero... Cierto... Lo había besado... En los labios...

La cara de Konoha se coloreó de rojo y un cosquilleo lo recorrió, sintió un ligero vacío en su estómago y se tocó los labios de nuevo, su primer beso había sido robado por el mitad japonés y le estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas, era como si extrañara la sensación aunque apenas hubiera sido consciente de ella, pero eso no era posible, solamente estaba completamente confundido, no había posibilidad de que quisiera sentir los labios de Haiba contra los suyos de nuevo, a pesar de que fuera bien parecido jamás, pero jamás, podría enamorarse de él... ¿O tal vez sí?

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sintió como si le hubieran vaciado encima un balde de agua fría, comenzó a sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, su sonrojo haciéndose más intenso. " _NO, no es posible",_ se dijo a sí mismo, y es que no era posible que se estuviera enamorando de Lev Haiba y quisiera verlo y que lo besara, era simplemente imposible únicamente por la persona de la que se trataba, era bastante estúpido, no sabía leer el ambiente, era de mente simple y en resumen era un tonto... visto de otro modo, no era tan imposible, él ya era experto en tratar con personas así, Bokuto como el ejemplo más cercano y... ¡Qué no!

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que Bokuto se acercó a él para tocar su hombro y así obtener su atención, ya que lo había llamado un par de veces y este no había contestado, lamentablemente para Konoha esto sólo provocó que todos aquellos que lo miraran pudieran notar su sonrojo - Estás muy rojo Konoha - puntualizó Akaashi, Akinori dio la gran respuesta de su vida – Tengo calor - ¿Podía ser que lo tonto se pegara? Porque seguro salir con Lev se lo estaba pegando.

Ni bien tuvo un momento a solas sacó su teléfono y envió un corto mensaje:

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _Te odio tanto._

De haberlo pensado detenidamente no hubiera mandado el mensaje, ya que la respuesta fue:

 _De Haiba Lev a las 12:30_

 _No me odies_ (っ*´□`)っ

Voy para allá.

Konoha no lo leyó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 **Día 19: Ira**

Despertó con una sensación de pesadez, si había algo de lo que Konoha Akinori estaba seguro era de que las preparatorias abusaban de los alumnos de tercer año. Se había desvelado la noche anterior para intentar adelantar sus tareas que probablemente habría adelantado a más de la mitad si no fuera porque pasó la tarde entera con Lev. La había pasado muy bien, aunque sólo habían ido al parque más cercano a platicar y a practicar volley juntos. Pero demonios, como se arrepentía ahora que veía todos sus libros abiertos sobre el escritorio.

Revisó su celular para verificar la hora y se topó con un mensaje de Lev que al parecer había madrugado esa mañana para correr un poco antes de entrenar, sonrió ligeramente al pensar en Lev. Dejó su celular a un lado y se estiró en la cama, había mucho que hacer.

No había logrado hacer nada en dos horas, bueno, no literalmente, había escrito una o dos líneas de su tarea de inglés, pero considerando el tiempo era como no haber hecho nada. Se había estado distrayendo demasiado con los recuerdos de las últimas tres semanas, desde que Lev se le había confesado de esa manera tan ridícula. Estaba comenzando a estresarse por no poder concentrarse adecuadamente cuando todo empeoró: estaba contestando los ejercicios de su libro cuando Lev le mandó un nuevo mensaje, diciéndole que los consejos que le dio el día anterior le habían sido útiles, se desconcentró completamente al pensar en Lev practicando, a los pocos segundos suspiró e intentó volver a su tarea. Media hora después nuevamente Haiba interrumpió su concentración, aunque ahora no fue directamente su culpa, más bien una canción había hecho que Akinori se acordara de ese tonto, pero guapo ruso y eso lo hizo sonrojarse y molestarse más de lo que ya estaba, no veía progresos y todo era culpa de su tonto cerebro jugándole chueco, bien parecía que Lev fuera su primer amor: Le había quitado el apetito y la posibilidad de concentrarse. Chasqueó la lengua ante esa idea, pero simplemente fuera cual fuera el rumbo de sus pensamientos siempre terminaba pensando en Lev.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y Konoha había llegado con esfuerzo a la mitad de sus deberes, estaba irritable y con un dolor de cabeza intenso, pero _necesitaba_ terminar esas tareas. Como si de una mala broma se tratara su celular comenzó a sonar con el timbre de llamada, era Lev, decidió ignorar completamente el teléfono, hubo 3 llamadas más, Konoha dio lo mejor de sí para no aventar el celular a la calle, después hubo un mensaje, le siguió otro mensaje, y de nuevo una llamada. Akinori Konoha, 18 años, emocionalmente confundido y mentalmente frustrado, explotó. Contestó la llamada sólo para gritarle un - ¡Deja de molestarme carajo! ¡Entiende que no quiero saber nada de ti! - Y colgó la llamada, dejó el celular sobre su cama y se sentó de nuevo frente a sus tareas, pensó que su celular volvería a sonar, pero no fue así, creyó que por fin se podría concentrar. No pudo.

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor, se había desquitado con Lev, lo sabía, podía ser cruel a momentos y lo había sido sin que Haiba supiera el motivo. Su mente empezó a atormentarlo ¿Y si de verdad no le llamaba más? ¿Y si de alguna manera pensaba que estaban... terminando o algo así? ¿Debería llamarle? ¿Debería no hacerlo?

Al final el remordimiento fue más grande y terminó haciendo una llamada telefónica por voluntad propia, la practicó en su cabeza varias veces, odiaba llamar por teléfono. - ¿Konoha? - Escuchó del otro lado de la línea la voz tristona de Lev, su mente se quedó en blanco, quiso colgar la llamada, pero probablemente si lo hacía haría sentir peor al half, reunió coraje y soltó - Perdona por gritarte, es sólo que no puedo terminar mi tarea de inglés porque... - Se detuvo allí, no le iba a entregar la información de que se había pasado el día pensando en él, no fue necesario que continuara, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz dubitativa del bloqueador centrar – Yo... tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco... no se me da tan mal el inglés... - Konoha casi suspira, se contuvo de hacerlo, pero sintió como el corazón le daba un brinquito dentro del pecho al saber que Lev era el mismo de siempre.

 **Día 20: Negociación**

De alguna manera que no entendía Lev le había sido de mucha ayuda en su tarea de inglés ¿No se suponía que él llevaba cursos más avanzados que Haiba que iba en primero? ¿Sería su descendencia extranjera? No, él era biológicamente ruso, pero no podía hablar ni una pizca de ese idioma, así que ¿Cómo es que era tan bueno en ese idioma del infierno? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que la había terminado muy rápido y casi perfectamente con su ayuda.

Comenzó a tener pensamientos encontrados sobre el chico, sí, era un tonto, simple de mente, infantil, torpe, no sabía leer el ambiente, era despistado y mil cosas más, pero también tenía sus pros ¿no? Era honesto, tal vez demasiado, podía expresarse libremente con él y sentía las ganas de hablar más de lo común con él, y cuando no tenía comentarios que agregar Lev simplemente llenaba los silencios incómodos y le sacaba a Konoha algunas palabras, buenas o malas, pero lo hacía partícipe constantemente de la conversación, y claro, nadie podía negar el hecho de que a pesar de todas sus cualidades malas era muy guapo, más cuando se ponía serio y concentrado, con esos grandes ojos penetrantes que lo hacían sentir como si fuera capaz de analizarlo con esa sola mirada de ojos gatunos y esas facciones perfectamente coordinadas.

Si Konoha lo analizaba detenidamente no parecía tan malo salir con él, tenía sus cosas buenas ¿Verdad? No estaba mal de la cabeza si comenzaba a sentir algo por el casi ruso ¿Verdad? Al final del día ¿Cuántos eran capaces de decir que un chico del calibre de Lev se les había confesado? Aún mejor ¿Cuántos podían presumir un novio como él? Konoha sabía que no era más que un japonés promedio ¿Qué había sucedido para que los sentimientos de Lev Haiba hubieran sido dirigidos hacia él?

Konoha no lo notó en el momento, pero sentimientos negativos comenzaban a crecer en su corazón, justo al lado de los sentimientos buenos que apenas estaba descubriendo.

 **Día 21: Depresión**

¿Cómo había terminado en una cita con Lev casi por tercer día consecutivo? No lo sabía, lo peor es que había sido él quien había querido salir, se convenció a medias de que quería salir a comer a un nuevo lugar y que no quería hacerlo solo. La parte de que quería visitar un nuevo lugar de comida que habían abierto recientemente era cierto, lo había visto en las noticias y automáticamente había pensado en ir con Lev, la parte de que sólo había pensado en Lev para no ir solo aún estaba en duda.

Como él era el que había invitado y Lev había pagado todas sus citas anteriores, se ofreció a pagar siempre y cuando Lev "no comiera como si tuviera el hambre acumulada de toda una vida", Lev no había accedido al inicio, no quería que Konoha lo invitara, pero tras una corta conversación por mensajes de texto se terminó haciendo lo que Akinori quería tal y como lo quería.

Llegaron al lugar fácilmente, quedaba cerca de la preparatoria Nekoma y Lev no tuvo problema en reconocer la dirección, se sentaron en una mesa con un ventanal al lado, parecía ser una buena cita, pronto se acercó una mesera para tomarles la orden, allí comenzaron los problemas, comenzó a ignorar sistemáticamente a Konoha, al tomar la orden de Lev se demoró bastante, arrancándole más palabras de las necesarias para una simple agua y un plato fuerte, cuando tomó la orden de Konoha había terminado en menos de 30 segundos. Antes de irse le dedicó una mirada a Lev que claro, este no notó. Akinori quiso dejarlo pasar, pero por supuesto, al traer la orden de Konoha inventó un pretexto para el retardo de la comida de Lev así que sólo le llevó el agua, para Konoha fue muy claro lo que estaba pasando, para el bobo sentado en frente suyo, no. Actuaba tan amable como siempre, más al tratarse de una chica, parecía ser un caballero nato y eso comenzaba a irritar a Konoha.

Cuando trajo la comida fue aún más incómodo, pues la mesera se estiró a lo largo de la mesa intentando mostrar su escote y además se tomó la libertad tocar el hombro de Lev, este no dijo nada, es más, ni siquiera había mirado a la chica, estaba anonadado en el plato que le habían traído, una vez solos le explicó a Konoha que estaba hambriento, se había saltado el almuerzo porque había olvidado en casa su bento, nunca se dio cuenta de que Konoha estaba más cortante que de costumbre.

Dentro de la mente del mayor sólo había ideas molestas ¿De verdad no se había fijado en la chica? Esta era demasiado obvia como para no captar la atención de Lev ¿Se atrevería este a coquetear o algo similar en frente suyo? Probablemente no ¿Pero a sus espaldas? ¿Qué habría sucedido si Lev hubiera ido solo a ese lugar? Era consciente de que Lev llamaba la atención allí a donde iba, durante partidos, fuera de ellos, caminado por la calle o incluso en la estación de tren, no había momento en el que alguien mirara a Lev, con cualquier intención, mala o buena, reprochando la apertura del país para los extranjeros o admirando sus cualidades físicas, y hasta ahora lo había pasado por alto, esta vez no podía. Claro ¿Qué lo había hecho pensar que podía tener a alguien como el Haiba menor a su lado? Él, un japonés promedio, ojos rasgados promedio, saliendo con un alto de ojos verdes y manteniéndolo a su lado por un tiempo considerable, cuando claramente Lev tenía muchas opciones de dónde escoger.

Ni bien la mesera trajo la cuentan cuando terminaron de comer, explotó. Pagó con cambio exacto y se levantó como si el establecimiento se hubiera prendido súbitamente en llamas, dejando a Lev con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué le había estado platicando todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería alejarse, detener esos estúpidos sentimientos de inferioridad a los que creyó ya estaba acostumbrado. Lev no tardó en alcanzarlo. Konoha fingió no escucharlo y siguió caminando hasta que el half se le puso en frente bloqueando su camino.

-¡¿Qué sucede Konoha?! ¡Dímelo por favor! - Le grito el más alto con todo el poder de sus pulmones, dejó a Akinori en blanco – Si no me lo dices no lo entenderé ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Dije algo que te molestó? - Definitivamente el mayor estaba sin palabras, si era él quien se había sentido impotente e insignificante ¿Por qué era Lev el que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento? - Sé que puedo ser muy idiota, me lo han dicho muchas veces y no quiero que tu opines lo mismo, si algo te molesta dímelo y haré lo posible por arreglarlo – No respondió, aún sentía un nudo en su interior, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, no era merecedor de Lev, lo sabía, no se quedaría a su lado por mucho tiempo, también lo sabía, y sobre todo... - ¡Akinori! - Gritó Haiba al final, en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, funcionó.

Konoha levantó la mirada sorprendido ¿Un nombre podía sonar tan diferente si venía de diferentes labios? Porque Konoha nunca había escuchado su nombre sonar de esa manera, nunca le había producido ese cosquilleo el escucharlo, nunca su nombre había podido detener el torrente de inseguridades con las que lidiaba a diario, viendo como las personas a su alrededor resaltaban, dejándolo atrás. Aún estupefacto susurró una respuesta – La mesera... - Lev mudó su cara de absoluta tristeza a una de completa confusión - ¿La mesera? - Preguntó, ni siquiera recordaba a la mesera que los había atendido hacía minutos. Konoha respiró hondo, cosa que en los últimos días no le estaba ayudando mucho y se animó a seguir - ...la mesera... te estuvo coqueteando y... anotó su número en la cuenta... - Konoha nunca había visto a Lev tan descolocado, después su sonrisa enorme y usual regresó a su cara, acompañado de una gran carcajada que hizo voltear a varios transeúntes, Akinori arrugó el ceño ¿Qué tenía de divertido ver cómo le coqueteaban en su maldita cara?

Antes de que se le ocurriera un comentario sarcástico o algo para decir Lev lo atrajo de los hombros y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, luego susurró en su oreja - A mí me gustas tú, Akinori – enviando desconocidos cosquilleos por la espina dorsal del mayor, que lo recorrieron completamente, pronto se rindió ante el abrazo e inclusive lo correspondió, suspirando en el acto, casi rogaba en su mente que Lev lo volviera a decir.

 **Día 22: Aceptación**

¿Para qué negarlo más? Lev Haiba se había abierto paso a la fuerza en su corazón, lo reconocía en la oscuridad de su cuarto y en lo profundo de su mente, lo sabía cuándo en cada rincón de su pensamiento encontraba la sonrisa que Lev le dedicaba constantemente y lo había confirmado el día anterior, cuando después del abrazo Lev le había dado un corto segundo beso en los labios y no se había negado, es más, juraba que esta vez sí que había correspondido ¿Qué si los habían visto? No le había importado mucho en el momento.

Aun así, de aceptarlo a decirlo en voz alta había un largo trecho. No era lo mismo gritarlo desde una montaña desierta donde nadie lo escucharía que susurrarlo en el medio de Tokio, donde ni el bullicio sería capaz de ocultar sus palabras. Y mucho menos se atrevía a decírselo en la cara al objeto de todas sus frustraciones de los últimos días, él no era como Lev o Bokuto, no podía llegar y simplemente decir "me gustas" y ya, apenas se lo había reconocido esa noche al irse a dormir y lo había aceptado al ser su primer pensamiento en la mañana.

Confesarlo era mucho peor, revelaría primero a todo el mundo que en su infancia tenía un juguete especial que llevaba a todos lados antes de admitirle directamente al ruso que, efectivamente, le gustaba y estaban saliendo. Tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema de que quería que el periodo de prueba se acabara e iniciaran algo un poco más formal, más establecido, más serio que solo salir a tontear por allí.

De cualquier manera, Akinori Konoha, 18 años, ya no tan confundido emocionalmente pero aún más frustrado podía admitirse a cualquier hora del día: "Mi novio es Haiba Lev, es un tonto, pero me gusta mucho". Y no sentía nada negativo respecto a ninguna de las cosas mencionadas.

Ya era un gran paso que lo hubiera aceptado dentro de sí, y por ello se recompensaría con un par de días menos agitados de los que había tenido últimamente, por culpa de cierto ruidoso ruso-japonés muy adorable.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Z90, no pude responderte por mensaje privado, pero quiero agradecerte por tu mensaje, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **¿FIN?**


	3. Chapter 3: 23-29

**N/A**

 **Redoble de tambores... ¡El tercer ¿y último? capítulo está aquí! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? ¿Será una gran noche? Descúbralo a continuación~**

 **Mi Konoha, 6,251 palabras con mucho amor para ti 3**

Disclaimer por si las moscas, la serie no es mía, no lucro con esto.

* * *

 **Día 23: Tono de llamada**

Había sido un día pesado y la práctica no era la más relajada del mundo tampoco, tenían los partidos oficiales encima. Sin embargo, Konoha ya no fallaba en contestar, aunque fuera monosílabos, a los mensajes de Lev, no porque se obligara a sí mismo, verdaderamente le nacía.

En el momento en el que tuvieron un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos para recuperar el aliento a la mitad de la segunda hora de práctica, se acercó a su mochila, tomó su botella y bebió grandes sorbos de agua, estaba muerto, pero el ejercicio era reconfortante después del estrés de las clases, tomó su celular para distraerse un momento y se encontró con un mensaje de Lev:

 _De Haiba Lev a las 05:08 pm_

 _¿Cómo vas en tu entrenamiento? Aquí parece que han decidido matarnos, estoy seguro que en la noche se me van a caer los brazos y a zafar las piernas._

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _Acá estamos igual, también perderé los brazos._

A Konoha comenzaban a divertirle los chistes bobos de Lev, se preguntó nuevamente si se le estaría pegando lo tonto.

Como no vio señales de que Lev fuera a responder en ese momento, ya que probablemente ya estaba entrenando otra vez, se puso a tontear en su celular, en algún momento terminó editando sus contactos y al llegar al de Lev, pensó que tal vez ya era hora de personalizarle el tono de llamada y mensaje, ya que era un poco extraño no saber que se trataba de él hasta que veía la pantalla. Paseó entre varios tonos de su celular y al final escogió una canción que le gustaba mucho, la letra era ligeramente cursi, pero la canción en sí era alegre y movida, tres cosas que le recordaban mucho a Lev.

 **Día 24: Dudas**

Las pesadillas no eran habituales en Konoha, difícilmente tenía una y no estaba seguro de si el sueño que había tenido esa noche entraba en dicha categoría, pero algo era seguro, había odiado cada momento y definitivamente no quería que se hiciera realidad. Aun así, se sentía tonto, tonto por admitir que, aunque no hubiera fantasmas, extraterrestres, zombies o asesinos en serie el sueño estaba perturbando a Konoha, teniéndolo pensando por el resto del día.

El sueño era simple, en él, estaba esperando afuera del Nekoma a Lev, quien por alguna razón estaba tardando demasiado. Cansado de esperar se adentraba en la preparatoria y encontraba al alto muchacho a espaldas de un edificio de salones, el chico sonreía abiertamente, Konoha pensaba que era a él y apresuraba un poco el paso, pero entonces entraba en su campo de visión una chica cualquiera, a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar perfectamente a la chica decir - "Me gustas, Haiba, por favor seamos novios" -, Lev la abrazaba, luciendo tan feliz y radiante como cuando estaba con Konoha y entonces se iban de la mano, alejándose de Akinori. Este intentó alcanzarlos, pero por más que corría no lograba llegar a ellos, no lograba alcanzar a Lev, estaba siendo dejado atrás, como tanto temía.

Estuvo abstraído en sus pensamientos durante sus clases, ponía la suficiente atención como para responder cualquier pregunta, pero a lado de las palabras y los números estaba ese pensamiento de si Lev aceptaría a cualquier persona que se le declarara. A medio día se dio cuenta de que este miedo surgía porque no estaba seguro de que Lev supiera que tan seria era la relación, al principio Konoha le había dicho que "estaba a prueba" lo que podía retorcerse hasta convertirse en un "no tenemos nada formal". Si algo le había quedado claro es que Lev era siempre atento con las chicas, lo cual podía también retorcerse para significar que no se negaría a salir con ninguna si no tenía un impedimento real. Y el joven Haiba era demasiado bobo como para darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de Konoha habían cambiado desde aquella primera vez que Lev le dijo "me gustas", eso también le había quedado claro.

Después de devanarse los sesos por todo el día, llegó a la conclusión de que no había más remedio que decirle clara y directamente a Lev Haiba que ahora eran novios formales y que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir con otras chicas, o chicos, o quimeras si fuera el caso, en cualquier plan romántico.

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, lo descubrió mientras intentaba mandarle mensajes a Lev diciendo que quería hablar con él, siempre eliminaba el mensaje y terminaba por responder cualquier otra cosa, o directamente no respondía.

Cuando Konoha se fue a dormir ese viernes, estaba seguro de dos cosas:

1-Iba a hablar con Lev

2- No iba a resultarle fácil

 **Día 25: Novios**

Si Konoha se había prometido darse unos días más tranquilos es porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba, fue una dulce mentira que se dijo a si mismo porque se olvidó que era un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria que estaba entrando a la terrible etapa nombrada "finales". Estaba más concentrado desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Lev, se estaba acostumbrando a que todo le hiciera pensar en el rubio albino y los mensajes que recibía todo el tiempo ya los sentía como parte de su rutina, incluso estaba más abierto a recibir llamadas siempre que fueran de parte Lev, seguía siendo incómodo, pero sabía en el fondo que aunque se pusiera un poco nervioso no importaba si se trababa o decía mal las cosas, porque Lev sabría entenderlo o le preguntaría para estar seguro de lo que quería decir. Pero ahora tenía el problema de hablar con Lev de un tema serio, cosa que no sabía si era humanamente posible, tratándose del interlocutor mencionado, tampoco quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, nunca se sabe cuándo una colegiala se enamoraría perdidamente de los rasgos europeos de Lev. Konoha no quiere arriesgarse a que se lleven al apuesto chico de su lado, ya tiene demasiadas ansiedades sobre eso.

Esa noche se le presentó la ocasión, como un regalo de una deidad que al parecer estaba cansada de ponerle obstáculos en su vida y que incluso sentía pena por él.

 _De Haiba Lev a las 07:23 pm_

 _¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela Akinori?_

 _Ojalá te haya ido muy bien, yo tuve un día súuuuuuper cansado, necesito reponer energías platicando contigo ¿puedo llamarte?_

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre? Ah sí, después del incidente del restaurante, lo gritó en la calle y por eso se sintió con el derecho de comenzar a llamarlo así todo el tiempo, igual él no hizo el intento de decirle que no lo hiciera.

 _Para: Haiba Lev_

 _También tuve un día cansado._

Esa era su dinámica, Konoha no decía que sí a muchas cosas, pero tampoco se negaba, entonces Lev sabía que podía hacer las cosas, porque lo que no está prohibido, está permitido, así fue, pocos minutos después Konoha recibió una llamada, el nuevo tono que había escogido para Lev resonó en su habitación.

-¿Akinori? - Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, contestó con una respuesta afirmativa ¿Quién más iba a responder su celular personal? - Hola, que mal que hayas tenido un día cansado, no me imagino lo mucho que debes estar haciendo estos días, con eso de la universidad y todo -. Como siempre le pasaba cada vez que hablaba con Lev, la conversación salió por sí misma, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, pero con una idea clara de a donde quería dirigirla – Los profesores son la peor parte, cada uno cree que su materia es la única o la que más importa, como si se pusieran de acuerdo para dejar los proyectos o los exámenes el mismo día -, su voz sonó agotada, más de lo usual. - Suena horrible, no quiero llegar al tercer año, me voy a graduar en segundo y saltaré directo a la universidad - Konoha rio un poco por la ocurrencia de Lev, pero no supo que contestar, así que el más alto siguió con la plática - ¿Cómo estás de tareas hoy? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? - Lev era siempre así, tan noble pero tan idiota, salvo en inglés Lev no le podía ayudar por los temas avanzados de los cuales todavía ni se enteraba, al contrario, Konoha le ayudaba más fácilmente a Lev, aunque este último casi nunca aceptaba la ayuda, siempre le decía que no quería ser "una molestia".

La contestación fue simple – Estoy bien, tengo todo cubierto hasta el momento – En seguida se notó como el otro se animó más - ¿Entonces podemos platicar un rato? - Preguntó el de ojos verdes - Sí - Respondió automáticamente, las cosas estaban siendo increíblemente fáciles - ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar en particular? - Konoha lo dudó unos segundos, sabía que quería hablar de ello, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, decidió comenzar tanteando terreno, –Ummmm... sí, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar... - Lev, hizo un ruido de sorpresa que irritó ligeramente al mayor, no es como si fuera taaaan apático con la idea de tener una conversación, Lev esperó pacientemente, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió preguntar - ¿De qué quieres hablar? - El de menor estatura seguía pensando como abrir el tema, así que sólo inició con lo primero que se le ocurrió, de todas maneras, Lev accedería a hablar de tareas, chistes, noticias, ideas, fantasmas, ovnis o hasta teorías conspirativas – Pues... ¿recuerdas el día que salimos por primera vez? Ya sabes, días después de que me dieras los chocolates y mandaras a Bokuto a preguntar tonterías... - Konoha estaba dando todo de sí para que las ideas en su cabeza formaran oraciones coherentes - Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ese día? - Lo siguió animando el Haiba menor – Pues... cuando acepté salir contigo dije varias cosas... que han ido cambiando con el pasar de los días, ya sabes... como lo que te dije que nunca me llamaras o lo de un solo mensaje al día... pues esas "reglas" claramente no las seguiste y no me molesta; pues igual hay otra cosa que cambió - Estaba dando menos rodeos de lo usual, aunque aún le costaba trabajo, para su suerte Haiba era realmente paciente con él, una cualidad que no se habría imaginado en el hiperactivo chico. Lev seguía animándolo para que continuara - ¿Cómo que cosas? - Para ese punto Konoha ya quería darse de topes contra la pared, desearía poder ser tan directo y despreocupado como sus compañeros, los del Karasuno o como el mismo Lev.

Tomó aire, lo sacó lentamente, paseó la vista alrededor de su habitación y la terminó posando en la redonda pecera donde estaba el pez que Lev le había regalado, junto con el globo de agua, se acostó en la cama, mitad por el cansancio mitad por ocultar la cara en la almohada para ahogar sus frustraciones y su sonrojo, de milagro estaban teniendo esa conversación por teléfono, porque en persona nunca hubiera podido decirlo - …Lev... Ya no estás a prueba... - Esperó algún tipo de reacción, al no haberla intentó explicarse, por miedo a que Lev malentendiera todo y creyera que estaban terminando o algo así, que era completamente lo opuesto a lo que quería decir – M-Me refiero a que, tú y yo ya no... - Fue interrumpido por la voz impetuosa de Lev, que hizo que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran por completo - ¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE YA ANDAMOS-ANDAMOS?! ¿SOY TU NOVIO? ¿ERES EL MÍO? - El rubio cenizo en seguida se alertó - ¡Lev no grites eso, pueden escucharte en tu casa! - Su corazón se aceleró un poquito al oírlo de Lev, aunque fuera de una manera tan absurda, prosiguió para dejarlo bien en claro -… Pero sí... podría decirse...que somos novios, oficialmente- Como respuesta obtuvo una risa alegre del otro lado del teléfono - No te preocupes, estoy sólo en mi casa – Konoha se relajó un poco, pero enseguida se le vino una idea a la cabeza - ¡Ni se te ocurra gritarlo mañana en cuanto entres al gimnasio! ¡Sólo puedes decirlo si alguien te pregunta o si quieren salir contigo! - Lev volvió a reír, sonaba especialmente feliz y eso hizo sonreír a Konoha, sonreía mucho últimamente, considerando que se trataba de él. - No lo haré, lo prometo, pero eso no importa, tenemos que vernos para festejar que he pasado la prueba y ahora somos oficiales ¿Nos vemos mañana? - Akinori repasó en su cabeza todos los trabajos que tenía que entregar el lunes siguiente y lo que tenía que repasar para los exámenes, de todas maneras, contestó - Sí, veámonos - La respuesta no se hizo esperar - ¡Claro! Nos vemos en la estación de tren cerca de tu casa – Konoha lo meditó unos segundos y replicó - No, yo pasaré a Nekoma, hay un lugar al que quiero ir y así me aseguro que no te saltes las prácticas - Hubo un segundo de silencio hasta que se escuchó por el teléfono un: - Sí... novio – La cara de Konoha Akinori se convirtió en una obra de arte en tonos rojos, se escondió más en la almohada, tendría que acostumbrarse o seguirse sonrojando por el tiempo que durara su relación.

Con toda la pena del mundo, y atontado por el cansancio se atrevió a susurrar – En ese caso nos vemos mañana, novio – Casi se muere de la vergüenza al decirlo, pero ya podía imaginar la cara de idiota que Lev puso al escucharlo, siguieron hablando por un rato de lo que harían al día siguiente hasta que Konoha se quedó dormido aún en llamada, Lev lo adivinó al escuchar como su respiración se volvía más lenta y además porque no recibió respuesta. - Descansa, mi novio Akinori – fue lo último que susurró Lev antes de colgar la llamada y ponerse a hacer sus propios deberes, ya que el sí que tenía bastante tarea.

 **Día 26: Comida casera**

Más puntual de lo que alguna vez le gustaría admitir estaba parado afuera de las instalaciones del Nekoma, esperando a que un ruidoso y alto medio japonés saliera para llevarlo a comer a un restaurante, para tener una cita un poco más formal de lo que las habían tenido en ocasiones anteriores.

Durante los minutos que estuvo esperando dudó si seguirlo esperando a plena entrada o esperarlo unas calles más adelante, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio salir corriendo directamente hacia él, era el primero en salir y eso fue un alivio, ya que cuando Lev llegó a su altura lo primero que hizo fue atraparlo en un abrazo y acto seguido le plantó un beso en los labios. Konoha se zafó del abrazo y volteó a todos lados como si acabara de cometer un crimen y buscara testigos, no había nadie. Y antes de que lo hubiera, lo tomó de la mano y arrastró su gigante persona en dirección del restaurante.

Hablaron poco durante el trayecto, Lev se veía un poco nervioso, Konoha estaba igual. Casi llegando al restaurante Lev se detuvo lentamente, Akinori se giró para ver qué pasaba, no fuera a ser que Lev hubiera visto un perrito y se lo quisiera llevar. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al no ver perrito alguno – Akinori, esta vez, si hay algún problema con la mesera házmelo saber, o con alguna otra persona o con el salero si también te molesta, pero dímelo, porque yo nunca noto ese tipo de cosas – Lev tenía el rostro serio, pero con una ligera mueca consternada, a Konoha su corazón lo traicionó haciéndose chiquito en su pecho y su cerebro le hizo pensar "que lindo se ve", intento concentrarse, igual seguramente no sería capaz de decírselo, comunicativo lo que se dice comunicativo no era, pero por Lev, contestó – Sí, te lo diré -. Y acto seguido entraron al restaurante.

Era un lugar japonés tradicional, una chica les dio la bienvenida enseguida, pero ni bien posó la mirada en Lev su expresión amable cambió a una de preocupación, Konoha vio venir los problemas desde el segundo en que la chica gritó "Papá, ven" y un robusto hombre mayor salió de la cocina. "Oh no" pensó Konoha mientras daba un vistazo a su rubio, pálido y ojiverde acompañante, Lev tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre. No se sorprendió cuando el hombre llegó hasta ellos con aire molesto y directamente le preguntó a Konoha con aire retador - ¿Vienen juntos? – Konoha, a quien toda su vida habían criado como una persona honrada e intolerante ante cualquier discriminación de cualquier tipo, sintió sus nervios crisparse ante la discusión que ya sabía que se avecinaba. Sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron, como una clara advertencia – Sí ¿Por? – Haciendo caso omiso del tono seco que había usado Konoha para contestarle, el hombre prosiguió – Él no puede comer aquí – Dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Lev, entonces el aludido comprendió lo que estaba pasando – Tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera de comer aquí – Escupió entre dientes Konoha – No, aquí no se admiten extranjeros, este es un lugar japonés tradicionalista – Lev iba a contestarle, pero Konoha se le adelantó - ¿Y nada más por su apariencia no puede comer aquí? – El hombre frunció el ceño – Nada más porque él ni siquiera debería estar en el país no puede comer aquí – Konoha perdió el poco control que tenía – Pues más que tradicionalista es un maldito local discriminatorio ¿no cree? – Lev nunca había visto a Konoha tan molesto, ni siquiera cuando le gritó que se alejara con sus "bromas", en un intento desesperado por evitar aquella pelea Lev se dirigió al enojado hombre – Disculpe, yo soy japonés de nacimiento, tengo sangre japonesa – Dijo Lev, como si no se hubiera enterado de la ofensa anterior hacia su persona. El hombre abrió mucho más los ojos y su expresión denotó asco - ¡¿Hablas japonés?! – Konoha contestó a la obvia pregunta - ¡Claro que habla japonés, te está diciendo que nació y creció en Japón! ¡Incluso trae el maldito uniforme de una preparatoria que está en la otra jodida esquina! – El hombre arrugó la nariz como si estuviera en el medio de un vertedero – Un maldito _half_ – Pronunció la palabra con todo el asco que se puede expresar verbalmente, mientras se hacía para atrás como si se fuera a contagiar de algo realmente malo – Largo de aquí – Gritó el hombre enfurecido, Konoha contestó en el mismo estado – Pues nos vamos maldito viejo, nadie necesita tu asqueroso restaurante retrógrada ¡ME VOY A LLEVAR A MI NOVIO MEDIO RUSO A CASA Y LE PREPARARÉ YO MISMO UNA COMIDA QUE GANARÍA CUALQUIER CONCURSO A LADO DE LA SUYA! ¡Maldito viejo estúpido! – Y ni bien terminó de hablar se giró tomando a Lev de la mano y llevándoselo prácticamente a rastras por la calle.

Konoha no sabía bien hacia donde iba, sólo se alejaba todo lo que podía antes de regresar a incendiar el local de comida, Lev le preguntó algo intimidado – Akinori… ¿A dónde vamos? – El mencionado se detuvo en seco, no tenía la menor idea – Ummm… No sé- Fue lo mejor que atinó a decir - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a preparar comida como dijiste? – Preguntó Lev bromeando, intentando animar a Konoha, ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó la respuesta – Vamos, pero. ¿No te regañaran si llegas con visita sin avisar? – Lev parpadeo confundido ¿Eso era un sí? Por si lo era, se precipitó a caminar con Konoha en dirección a su casa mientras contestaba – No hay nadie, mis padres trabajan todo el día y llegan entrada la noche, Alisa siempre está ocupada con su trabajo o estudiando y aunque ella llegara, no diría nada, le gusta tener personas en casa, mientras más, mejor para ella – Konoha sintió como cada palabra lo relajaba, ver a Lev expresarse con tanto cariño de sus padres y sobre todo de su hermana lo hacía sentirse tranquilo ¿Hablaría de él de la misma manera? Al no recibir respuesta Lev siguió hablando – Alisa siempre lleva a Akane a casa y pasan todo el tiempo juntas, también siempre me anima a llevar amigos a casa, aunque no lo hago – Este pequeño último detalle hizo sentir a Konoha un poco especial – ¿Hay alguna tienda de camino a tu casa? – Preguntó Konoha, convencido de que era una buena idea, ya no tenía nada de ganas de sentarse en un lugar repleto de gente, con un solo idiota tenía para todo el día, Lev no contaba.

Hicieron el camino hasta la casa de Lev rápidamente, Haiba iba haciendo la plática, estaba muy animado y prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Konoha, las compras las hicieron tan rápido que por poco y Akinori no se da cuenta. Cuando llegaron, Konoha se encontró frente a una residencia normal, se sintió un poco tonto por haber esperado encontrar una gran casa occidental en medio de Tokio, considerando además que Lev, a parte de su físico, no denotaba ninguna costumbre extranjera. Por dentro era casi tan común como por fuera, salvo por unas cuantas fotografías de la familia, una llamó su atención en específico, en ella podía verse a un hombre alto y rubio, de complexión robusta y abundante barba junto a una mujer que, dado el tamaño del hombre parecía más baja de lo que seguramente era, la mujer era claramente japonesa, delgada, de ojos rasgados y cabello largo, lacio y negro; el hombre tenía una abierta sonrisa que mostraba un poco sus dientes, su brazo estaba alrededor de los hombros de la mujer, la mujer también sonreía, pero más discretamente que el hombre, también intentaba rodear con su brazo al hombre, pero su brazo se perdía atrás de la cintura de este, probablemente demasiado corto como para notarse por el otro lado, ambos posaban alegremente frente a "la catedral de la resurrección de Cristo", en Rusia, Konoha lo sabía porque era demasiado distintiva como para confundirla. Algo dentro de Konoha se removió - ¿Son tus padres? – Preguntó sin pensar, Lev miró la foto que estaba mirando Konoha y asintió alegre – Sí, están en San Petersburgo – Konoha se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras acompañaba a Lev hacia la cocina con las compras, mientras comenzaban a alistar lo necesario para la comida los pensamientos de Konoha seguían en esa foto, se sentía aliviado por alguna razón, ya que esa foto y Lev enfrente suyo y en general esa casa eran una prueba que Akinori necesitaba sin saberlo: probaba que una bonita persona japonesa como la mamá de Lev o incluso una promedio como él mismo podían retener a un hombre como el señor Haiba o como el mismo Lev, por al menos unos 20 años, y saber eso lo tranquilizaba muchísimo, aún si no supiera cuanto iba a durar su relación con Lev.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el ruido del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar, se giró para ver a Lev, cauteloso se acercó y preguntó solo para saber si debía quitarle el cuchillo o no - ¿Sabes cocinar? – Lev dejó de picar para sonreírle a Konoha – Sólo lo básico, no soy un maestro, pero si no supiera nada ya habría muerto de hambre, estoy así casi a diario – Dijo haciendo referencia a la casa vacía. Konoha asintió sin estar todavía muy seguro de dejarlo usar herramientas punzocortantes, lo dejó pasar y se puso a hacer otras cosas.

Al final terminaron con pescado a la plancha, sopa de miso con tofu, carne y verduras salteadas, ensalada y arroz. Para ese punto ambos casi morían de hambre, por lo que se sentaron rápidamente y comenzaron a comer, Lev casi devoraba todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa mientras platicaba en pausas de prácticamente cualquier cosa. En eso estaban cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y una voz femenina inundar la estancia con el "ya llegué" habitual, seguido de un silencio, y después una figura femenina entró como tormenta en la habitación, Konoha estaba petrificado en su lugar, si bien había visto a la hermana de Lev en partidos, no estaba listo para conocerla directamente ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se presentaría? No podía decir "Hola soy el novio gay de tu hermano menor". Por un momento consideró correr y esconderse en el primer baño o clóset que encontrara, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde el momento en el que vio sus zapatos en la entrada, y por ello se había precipitado al comedor con su gracia característica y con un - ¡Lyuvochka! ¿Trajiste un amigo a casa? -. La respuesta fue obvia cuando sus ojos policromáticos se encontraron con los de Konoha, este no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, nervioso por lo que podría decir la chica, Alisa prácticamente saltó a lado de su hermano, frente a Akinori, para verlo mejor - ¿Quién es Lyuvochka? – Le preguntó a su hermano, pero con la mirada clavada en Konoha, este hubiera contestado por sí mismo, pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Lev se había levantado de la mesa para saludar a su hermana con un abrazo y de paso presentarlos formalmente, casi se le queman los ojos de tanta belleza ¿Era si quiera justo? Los hermanos eran parecidos, sus facciones eran muy similares, salvo el tono de cabello y ojos, ambos eran elgados y altos, Lev más que Alisa, obviamente, pero también ambos eran extremadamente hermosos, por separado eran guapos sí, nadie lo dudaría, pero juntos era como ver una obra de arte, a Konoha le comenzó a doler ligeramente la cabeza y cuestionó en sus pensamientos a Dios ¿Por qué había personas tan comunes como él y luego había bellezas como los Haiba que tenía delante? Las injusticias de este mundo nunca terminan.

 **Día 27: La petición**

 _De Haiba Lev a las 07:40 am_

 _¿Aki? ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? Necesito hablar urgentemente. Te quiero_

Mentiría si dijera que ese mensaje no lo inquietó, estuvo buscando el momento para llamarle al Haiba pero no sabía si lo interrumpiría en sus clases, no quería hacer eso pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Cuando tuvo unos minutos libres entre clases no pudo controlarse más y marcó el número de Lev, que ya estaba misteriosamente en sus favoritos, pasados unos timbrazos se oyó la voz de Lev al otro lado: - ¿Aki? - Oh sí, desde el día anterior era sólo "Aki", gracias a que así le había apodado Alisa y ¿cómo se iba a negar a ese par de hermanos? - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó aún más preocupado por el tono de voz decaído que se le escuchaba a Lev, del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro y Lev le dijo – Mis padres irán a Rusia pasado mañana – De pronto el mundo se congeló para Konoha ¿Lev se iría? ¿Ahora que habían comenzado a salir formalmente? Un torrente de preocupaciones y pensamientos fatalistas tomaba forma en la mente de Akinori, todo se vio interrumpido cuando Lev habló de nuevo – Se irán un par de días a ver unos parientes, Alisa y yo nos quedaremos, pero ella ha dicho que se irá a pasar la primera noche con Akane – Konoha volvió a respirar, sin darse cuenta había dejado de hacerlo, Lev siguió - Estoy acostumbrado a estar sólo en el día pero la verdad es que no me gusta estar sólo por la noche – Se escuchó que Lev titubeaba un poco al pedir - ¿Crees que podría quedarme en tu casa? - Konoha se quedó en blanco, no había visto eso venir, estaba pensando que finalmente Lev lo dejaría para irse a Rusia y tal vez allí conocería alguna chica linda, pero sólo quería dormir en su casa – Ummm... - Dijo Akinori, con la mente desconectada - O puedes venir tu a mi casa, como la última vez, pero por favor no me hagas quedarme sólo, lo detesto – Konoha estaba intentando procesar la información correctamente cuando su profesor entró al salón - Déjame hablar con mis padres y veremos – Dijo Akinori, escuchó miles de "gracias" y luego corto la llamada. Estuvo medio ido el resto de la clase, meditando que era mejor, llevar al ruso a su casa, con sus padres o ir a la casa del ruso, que estaría _sola._

Al hablar con sus padres omitió el detalle de "casa sola" para que lo dejaran quedarse en la residencia Haiba, diciéndose a sí mismo que era para evitar una avalancha de preguntas de parte de sus padres hacia Lev, negándose a admitir que quería estar a solas con Lev.

 **Día 28: Revelación**

Tras un largo día de clases Konoha se encontraba en el gimnasio, practicando arduamente, ya que pasados los exámenes venía algo igual de importante, los torneos oficiales. Durante un pequeño descanso para tomar aire y un poco de agua Bokuto y Akaashi se acercaron hasta él, bueno, más bien Bokuto se había acercado jalando a Akaashi, que mantuvo una distancia prudente – Oye Konoha – Le llamó para atraer su atención y una vez estuvo frente a él continuó - Escuche que estás saliendo con el chico Haiba – El cuerpo de Konoha se tensó inmediatamente y casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo - ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? - Preguntó con precaución, listo para negarlo todo por si pensaban echarlo del equipo o por si acaso Bokuto pensaba hacerle burla – Ah, lo que pasa es que Kuroo me contó que vio a Haiba hablando con una chica afuera del gimnasio durante la práctica, cuando se acercó para llamarle la atención por escaparse escuchó que la chica se estaba confesando, entonces Haiba se disculpó y le dijo que no lo tomara a mal, que era muy linda pero que ya salía con alguien a quien quería mucho y regresó al gimnasio, Kuroo le preguntó que con quién salía y Haiba le dijo que contigo, quise preguntarte directamente - Konoha sintió su estómago retorcerse, no supo si de disgusto por escuchar que alguien se le había confesado a Lev o de gusto por saber que este la había rechazado por él, de todas maneras, tenía que responderle a Bokuto, pero ante lo que le había dicho ya no se sentía capaz de negarlo – Pues sí, salgo con él ¿Por? - Contestó, aún con cautela – Por curiosidad - Contestó con simpleza Bokuto, le dio dos palmadas en el hombro y agregó - Se ve como un buen chico, y es bastante lindo, buen trabajo eh – Le guiñó un ojo, y se fue hablando estruendosamente con Akaashi. Había sido menos traumático que lo que se había imaginado que sería admitir su relación, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

 **Día 29: Juntos y solos**

Ni bien terminaron las prácticas de ese día, Konoha recogió lo que le tocaba a la velocidad de la luz, se cambió más rápido que todos y salió disparado hacia el tren, despidiéndose antes de que le pudieran hacer preguntas. Eran los nervios los que lo tenían tan alterado, estaba ansioso de estar con Lev, porque esta vez también estarían juntos por la noche.

Esperó a Lev igual que siempre, en frente de la escuela, pero esta vez salieron primero otros jugadores, Kuroo y Kenma entre ellos, Kenma apenas si lo miró y le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, pero Kuroo le dio una mirada significativa y una sonrisa juguetona, como si supiera un secreto que Konoha no y después ambos siguieron de largo. Confundido y aún más nervioso, siguió esperando a Lev, que salió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la casa de los Haiba - Aún nos queda tiempo en la tarde... ¿Quieres comer algo de camino? - Ofreció Lev, Konoha aceptó y terminaron comiendo ramen juntos en un sencillo yatai, mientras comían se fue relajando el ambiente y fueron superando el nerviosismo inicial, así que pronto estaban platicando y comiendo alegremente, ignorando sus pensamientos sobre esa noche.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando, incluso con el tendero del yatai que era muy amable con ambos, cuando se volvieron a poner en marcha el sol ya se estaba poniendo y las calles estaban más desiertas, siguieron platicando de trivialidades y en algún punto se tomaron de las manos inconscientemente, así hicieron el camino hasta la casa del menor.

Al entrar se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Lev, donde este sacó ropa de un armario y la puso sobre la cama sobre la cama - ¿Necesitas un cambio de ropa? - Le preguntó a Konoha, mientras este estaba en medio de la habitación, indeciso sobre si debería entrar del todo o esperar afuera, este contestó rápidamente - No, traje mi propia ropa, pero ¿podría lavar mi uniforme? - Preguntó mientras veía que Lev ya se estaba quitando el saco y la corbata, y los ponía en un cesto a lado del escritorio, se giró un poco mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca para responderle – Claro, lo lavaré junto con él mío - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de desabrochar los botones y se quitaba la camisa, quedando con el blanco torso completamente descubierto, Konoha pudo ver lo que ya de antemano se imaginaba, debajo de la ropa había músculos marcados, a pesar de la delgada complexión de su dueño, Lev pasó por delante de Konoha para alcanzar la ropa limpia que iba a usar de pijama, tan cerca que si Konoha hubiera estirado la mano hubiera podido tocar ese pecho de piel blanca, y apenas se contuvo de hacerlo. Cuando vio que Lev alcanzaba el botón de su pantalón de vestir para retirárselo también Konoha preguntó atropelladamente donde estaba el baño y en cuanto Lev se lo hubo señalado salió corriendo hacia él, repitiéndose en la cabeza "cálmate Akinori, no puedes tener esos pensamientos, apenas si vamos a llegar al mes de salir _"_.

Regresó a la habitación de Lev después de varios minutos, enfundado en su pijama y después de mojarse la cara. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Lev estaba tumbado en la cama, con un libro en el que parecía muy concentrado, al verlo entrar le sonrió y se enderezó - Dame tu uniforme, lo pondré a lavar – Konoha se lo dio, intentado concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el pecho de Lev, que ahora estaba oculto tras un tanktop gris - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - Le ofreció el medio ruso – Agua, por favor – Le respondió distraídamente, Lev se fue a lavar la ropa y Akinori se paseó por la habitación, mirando con curiosidad, la última vez no había entrado, habían estado en el comedor con Alisa hasta que había sido hora de que Akinori volviera a su casa, pero ahora podía mirar, era una habitación normal, cama, muebles, escritorio, una televisión, sin embargo, Konoha sentía que era especial, Lev volvió con un refresco para sí mismo y un agua para Konoha – Tengo tarea que hacer, pero si quieres puedes mirar la tele- Le dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras se sentaba en la cama, Konoha le sonrió de vuelta, recibiendo el agua que le ofrecían - También tengo un poco de tarea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el piso, recargándose en la cama.

Así estuvieron unas cuantas horas, Lev cambiando de libros y cuadernos cada tanto y Konoha esforzándose porque su mente retuviera toda la información, tenía menos tareas porque ya estaba a punto de tener los primeros exámenes del parcial, por lo que ahora debía dedicar su tiempo a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana y justamente era lo que iba a hacer.

Ya bien entrada la noche estaba concentrado en sus apuntes de cálculo cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros y pecho, volteó esperando encontrarse con Lev que le quería decir algo, pero en cambio lo que encontró fue que Lev le robó un beso tan pronto como se había girado - ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó mientras se levantaba de golpe, totalmente sonrojado, Lev soltó una carcajada inocente, Akinori relajó los hombros mientras desviaba la vista hacia cualquier punto de la habitación - ¿Terminaste tu tarea? - Le preguntó, ansioso de cambiar de tema - Sí ¿Cómo vas tú? - Recibió como respuesta, mientras veía que Lev volvía a meter sus libretas en la mochila y la ponía a un lado de la cama - Terminé desde hace un rato, sólo estaba repasando – Dijo, agachándose para recoger también sus cosas y ponerlas en el escritorio, fijándose de no tirar nada, la ansiedad de la tarde volvió a apoderarse de ambos – Y... ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó por decir cualquier cosa que los sacara de ese silencio, -Ah, son casi las 12 – Le contestó Lev – Perdona que no hayamos podido hacer nada más que estar estudiando – Se veía afectado por ello, como si temiera que su sola presencia no fuera suficiente para que Konoha la pasara bien, tampoco es que Akinori se hubiera esmerado en demostrarle que lo era, en un intento porque el Haiba menor no pusiera esa expresión de tristeza propuso - Qué tal si vemos un rato la tele – Lev aceptó de inmediato.

Se acomodaron ambos en la cama, hombro con hombro, la tensión palpable en el aire, amos intentaban concentrarse en la tele, pero eran demasiado conscientes de lo cerca que estaban, Konoha se repetía todo el tiempo que estaba actuando como un pervertido por siquiera pensar en Lev de ese modo físico, Lev no avanzaba porque no sabía si Konoha se molestaría y huiría de su casa, así pasaron los minutos, tortuosamente para ambos, sin embargo, eran adolescentes y las hormonas eran más fuertes que sus consciencias.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Y como grand finale: Habrá un extra nopor ewe, lo iba a poner aquí pero resultó taaaan largo que tuve que separarlo porque... porque soy malvada jajaja**

 **Querido Guest que escribió el 22 de Junio del 2018: Lamento haber tardado tanto, si pudiera te respondería por privado y personalmente te haría llegar este capítulo, pero no puedo, ojalá te lo topes por casualidad, me encantaría leerte de nuevo.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	4. Chapter 4: 30

**N/A**

 **¡Por fin traje esta parte! Me dio muchos problemas, cuando lo escribí no estaba realmente de humor y pensé que me había quedado muy mal, lo dejé de lado y cuando por fin me decidía arreglarlo me di cuenta de que no había quedado mal y lo pude haber subido hace dos semanas D:**

 **Espero que a ustedes también les guste, ya que esta es la parte final, con esto cierro este fic que inició como un one-shot y terminó en una historia de tres capítulos y un bonus, le digo a este cap bonus porque quedó muy cortito.**

 **AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE HARD.**

 **ANUNCIO: He creado una página donde anuncio cuando publico un capítulo de alguna historia y también historias nuevas, me ayudarían mucho siguiéndola para recibir noticias de mí cada milenio jajaja la encuentran como "** **Miross Kirkland Fanfics" o como "** **MirossKFanfics"**

 **Disclaimer: La historia no es mía, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Día 30: Enamorado**

Pasaban de las 12 am, los esfuerzos por mantenerse concentrados en la programación de la tele fracasaron.

Comenzaron con Lev rozando la mano de Akinori, después Konoha se recargó "accidentalmente" en Lev para acomodarse, sintió la firmeza del femoral de Lev gracias a los entrenamientos del club y casi suelta un suspiro al recordar cómo se ven las largas piernas de Lev en los shorts de deporte; Lev pasó una mano por detrás de Konoha, primero recargándose en el colchón, moviéndola cada vez más cerca hasta que rodeó a Akinori por la cintura, no recibió queja alguna, en la cabeza de Akinori Konoha se le tiró encima a Lev Haiba, en la vida real soló sintió sus músculos tensarse. Fueron haciendo avances de a poco, un roce aquí, un movimiento allá, una suave caricia.

Con el correr de los minutos quedaron frente a frente, Konoha en el regazo de Lev con las piernas de alrededor de la cintura ajena para poder estar más cerca, la tele era la única fuente de luz en la habitación y servía de ruido de fondo, pero ya no le prestaban atención, la expresión cansina había abandonado a Konoha y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, miraba a Lev intensamente, de ser posible lo habría devorado con la mirada, Lev estaba igualmente sonrojado, era más tímido, se movía más errático, pero su mirada era penetrante, Konoha sentía que le robaba el aliento y la vida sólo con una mirada de esos grandes y profundos ojos verdes.

Comenzaron a compartir cortos besos, ambos sentían la necesidad de profundizarlos, Akinori susurró - Lev, necesito más... - Lev notó el tono demandante de su novio, que estaba con la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos, la imagen lo perseguiría por muchas noches ocasionándole "problemas" - Yo no sé... cómo hacerlo – Fue la honesta respuesta del Haiba, Akinori casi se lo come de lo tierno que lo vio en ese momento, pero no era el momento, él tampoco tenía el manual de cómo besar, de los tipos de besos y de cómo llevarlos a cabo, pero al carajo con todo, quería a Lev aquí y ahora – Vamos despacio, yo te llevo – le contestó, sintiéndose un poco ajeno, sentía su mente nublada y eso afectaba su comportamiento, Lev susurró - Fuiste mi primer beso Aki - Después de escuchar eso, Konoha pasó una mano por la nuca de Lev y enredó los dedos en el cabello platinado, era suave y sedoso, empujó el rostro de Lev hacia el suyo, comenzaron el beso como muchos otros, pero esta vez no se apartaron después de unos segundos, Akinori tomó el labio inferior de Lev entre los suyos y lo succionó, en ese momento sintió los brazos de Lev rodear su cintura y atraerlo más hacia sí, Lev tomó control del beso de manera torpe pero atrevida, enseguida entreabrió sus labios y aprovechó que los de Konoha ya estaban separados para colar la punta de su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, rozó la lengua de Konoha y este sintió un escalofrío, por primera vez en la noche no contuvo el suspiro que eso le produjo.

Continuaron rozando sus lenguas, explorando sus cavidades, a pesar de que se movía con torpeza y a veces sus dientes chocaban un poco, Lev era increíblemente bueno para ser un novato, Konoha lo hubiera odiado por tener más talentos ocultos si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en como Lev paseaba las manos por su espalda, apretaba algunas zonas y luego continuaba su recorrido, colando discretamente las manos por su playera, sintiendo piel con piel y después volviendo a acariciar sobre la ropa al mismo tiempo que compartían un beso húmedo y profundo, Akinori puso su mano libre en el pecho de Lev disfrutando su firmeza como había querido hacerlo antes, jamás en su vida pensó que le iba a poner tanto acariciar el abdomen y pecho duro de otro hombre mientras le comía la boca.

Sin chistar ni un segundo se separó de Lev lo suficiente para arrancarse la playera, al verlo directamente notó un brillo especial en los verdes ojos de Lev, una mirada tan intensa que helaba la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo enardecía cada célula del cuerpo, una mirada que sólo había visto en Lev cuando jugaban al voleyball, cuando Lev Haiba atacaba a matar, eso fue justamente lo que hizo con Konoha. Se quitó la playera con prisa y empujó a Konoha obligándolo a recostarse para ponerse por completo sobre él y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, era como ver a un depredador con su presa.

Volvió a apoderarse de la boca de Konoha, de manera más confiada y más salvaje que antes, Lev paseaba las manos por los costados de Konoha de arriba a abajo, afirmándose a su cintura mientras que Konoha se volvió a aferrar a la suave cabellera y con la otra mano recorría la delgada, aunque firme espalda de Lev. Sentir el contacto desnudo de sus pieles era una experiencia completamente nueva, no importaba que todo el día estuvieran rodeados de chicos con los que entrenaban y se rozaban todo el tiempo o incluso que cuando se cambiaban hacían tonterías, esto era completamente nuevo y desconocido para ellos, más intenso, más salvaje, incluso que cualquier partido.

Intentaban tomar aire entre beso y beso, pero pronto ambos se quedaron sin oxígeno, se separaron jadeantes, Lev recargó su frente en la de Konoha - ¿De verdad eres nuevo en esto? Pareces experto - Comentó Akinori con sorna, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara notoriamente, estaba intentando regular su respiración cuando Lev se alejó de él y habló en un tono nada acorde a la situación - Aki... yo... tengo un problema – Cuando Akinori se enderezó para ver cuál era el problema se encontró con su perdición, Lev estaba sentando con las piernas cruzadas, jalando el tiro de su pantalón hacia abajo, intentando disimular una erección, buscó la mirada verde pero su dueño la estaba desviando, estaba completamente sonrojado, Konoha se preguntó cómo había suficiente sangre en su cuerpo para mantener una erección y hacer de su cara un jitomate. Se acercó a él con cuidado, la masturbación era algo natural para él y había tenido encuentros sexuales anteriormente, pero Lev, Lev era todo inocencia y virginidad, tan sólo tenía 16 años y estaba apenado por algo tan natural como una erección, y aún más natural después de tales besos.

Le tomó el rostro con una mano – Hey, está bien, no tienes de que apenarte, mira - Tomó la blanca mano de Lev y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna, que estaba igual de despierta que la del contrario, por fin Lev se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, todavía más sonrojado si era posible y con notoria sorpresa. Konoha soltó la mano de Lev, pero este no la retiró, se quedaron en silencio, cada segundo era más incómodo que el anterior, Akinori se iba a levantar para aplicar el legendario baño de agua fría, pero Lev lo interrumpió - Aki-chan, continuemos - la mente del mayor viajó entre mil posibilidades de lo que podían y quería hacer a continuación. Se acercó a Lev nuevamente – Más te vale no arrepentirte - lo amenazó en un susurro cuando estaba a un palmo de él. Lev miró al techo, después a Konoha, luego a la tele y al final de vuelta a Konoha, la determinación mezclada con inseguridad en sus ojos - Jamás- Fue su respuesta final, Konoha se volvió a acomodar en medio de las piernas de Lev, lo tomó de las mejillas y le susurró - Estás advertido - y después le dio un beso demandante, queriendo volver a sentir sus bocas unidas, compartiendo sensaciones deliciosas. Konoha llevó su mano a la erección de Lev, comenzando a frotar sobre la ropa, Haiba emitió un gemido que los hizo separarse, como virgen que era sólo con ese toque se perdió por completo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Konoha al tiempo que se aferraba a su espalda mientras sentía las caricias en su miembro, ésta respuesta de Lev le dio a Akinori la suficiente confianza para colar la mano entre la ropa del menor, bajarla y frotar su pene directamente, masturbándolo.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, Lev estaba perdido en todas las sensaciones que las caricias de Konoha le provocaban, se aferraba a Konoha como si eso pudiera evitar que fuera arrastrado con cada subir y bajar hacia un inminente orgasmo. Konoha estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a venirse, pero no esperaba que Lev metiera una mano por debajo de sus ropas para tomar su pene con una mano y sacarlo para poder darle las mismas atenciones, se separó deteniendo las caricias para ver directamente al medio ruso, una mirada hambrienta adornada por un sonrojo fue lo que recibió, quería hacer una pregunta, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que enseguida Lev comenzó a masturbarlo también, haciendo que Akinori soltara un geminado, Lev recargó su frente contra la de Konoha – Quiero que también te vengas – Fueron las palabras de Lev, Konoha sintió su excitación crecer junto con algo de vergüenza ante tanta sinceridad – No ah... no es necesario – Le respondió al menor entre jadeos provocados por la inexperta mano alrededor de su miembro – Quiero hacerlo – Fue la honesta réplica de Lev.

Konoha reunió toda la concentración que podía en un momento como ese y retomó el ritmo con el que estaba masturbando a Lev. Esta vez eran los gemidos y jadeos de ambos inundando la habitación, se masturbaban el uno al otro con un ritmo apresurado, ambos estaban perdidos en el placer que el otro le daba. En un determinado momento Lev rodeó a Konoha por la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca de sí, para iniciar un salvaje beso, Konoha pensó vagamente en que Lev se convertía prácticamente en otra persona al jugar voley y también a la hora del sexo, se volvía más serio y salvaje, esa faceta suya era extremadamente sexy a ojos de Konoha, que comenzó a gemir ruidosamente cuando Lev abandonó su boca para pasear por su mandíbula y su cuello, besando toda la piel a su alcance, de igual manera que en los deportes, Lev se movía por puro instinto.

No tardaron mucho en sentirse al borde del orgasmo, Lev fue el primero, apretó a Konoha contra su cuerpo mientras sentía la presión en la base de su miembro crecer, preparándose para liberarse, inconscientemente mordió el hombro de Konoha en el segundo que el primer chorro de semen salía disparado, Konoha gimió ante la mordida de Lev y cuando sintió el líquido caliente sobre su mano no pudo evitar venirse también, arañando la espalda de Lev con la mano que tenía libre.

Se quedaron en la misma posición mientras la sensación post orgasmo se adueñaba de sus cuerpos, Lev se giró ligeramente para volver a depositar un beso debajo de la mandíbula de Konoha, este suspiró ante el contacto - Deberíamos limpiarnos - Mencionó el mayor sin convicción, a pesar de sus palabras ganas de moverse no tenía - Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – respondió Lev, Konoha sonrió.

Se levantaron adormecidos por el reciente orgasmo, Lev le alcanzó a Konoha un poco de papel sanitario para limpiarse y después fueron juntos a darse una ducha rápida. Se vistieron y pronto ya estaban ambos sobre la cama nuevamente, habían apagado la tele, la habitación era tenuemente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, estaban frente a frente en la cama, Lev abrazaba a Konoha mientras este recargaba sus manos y su cabeza contra el pecho del ruso, el ambiente era tranquilo. Después del orgasmo y del baño tibio el sueño se había apoderado de ambos, antes de dormirse Lev besó la frente de Konoha y susurró - Me gustas tanto Aki – Konoha que ya estaba más dormido que despierto también susurró - También me gustas Lev, lograste que me enamorara de ti – y después ambos se quedaron profunda y plácidamente dormidos.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Si les gustó me harían muy feliz que me regalen un review, si no, también me gustaría que me dejen su review jeje**

 **Con esto me despido de este fic y de ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Querido "Guest" como verás hasta 4ta parte hice, espero también te guste y me encantaría que te pusieras en contacto conmigo, ya que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias y pedidos :) Mi página está como "Miross Kikrland Fanfics" o como " MirossKFanfics"**

 **Besos y mucho amor, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
